Abandoned and Lost AceLu Version
by roo17
Summary: Luffy thinks Ace abandoned him. The truth is Ace was pulled away, forced to leave behind the life he had come to know and love so dearly. He had to sacrifice his freedom for the sake of Luffy. AceLu version.
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned for a Deal

Abandoned and Lost  
Chapter One: Abandoned For a Deal

**Summary: **Luffy thinks Ace abandoned him. The truth is Ace was pulled away, forced to leave behind the life he had come to know and love so dearly. He had to sacrifice his freedom for the sake of Luffy. But his brother didn't know that. So when they meet nearly ten years later, things do not go as well as Ace hoped they would.  
**Warning:** Slavery, abuse, mentions of rape, probably overuse of F-bombs (I've grown unusually fond of writing this word lately… Not a good sign seeing as I never swear), ooc, AU.  
**Parings:** Now, I'm not quite sure if there will be any pairings in this. I was thinking maybe a AceXLuffy, but I'm torn between that and leaving it a brotherly fix. So leave a review and tell me if it should be a brother thing, or an AceLu thing.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ace, goddamit! I own Luffy too! And Marco! And Whitebeard! But I'm dead so it doesn't matter that Oda stole them from me! *Gets a fist of lava thrown at me by Oda* Fine, fine! Leave Akainu out of this, dammit! I do not own any of the characters mentioned above, nor do I own One Piece. If I did, Ace would never have died and Marco would appear more often! With Ace bugging him! Along with Thatch! So yeah! *Shakes fist at Oda* You'll never kill me off, Oda! *Dies*

**XxXxX  
****It's my obligation to never again allow this to happen  
****I rage again, dispelling my anger  
****Where do I begin? The choices are endless  
****My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
****I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
****My soul's adrift in oceans of madness  
****I'm no slave, are you feeling brave, or have you gone out of your mind?  
****No more games, it won't feel the same if I hold my anger inside  
****My soul is bleeding, I've had enough of your kind  
****The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
****To change myself I'd rather die, though they will not understand  
****I won't make the greatest sacrifice, you can't predict where the outcome lies  
****You'll never take me alive  
****-_Disturbed (I'm Alive)_  
****XxXxX**

Luffy had always been a happy kid. By the Gods, there wasn't a single day that passed where Luffy didn't crack at least one smile. That's why, at this very moment, Ace was worried for his brother. The kid hadn't smiled once since he woke up several hours ago and it was really starting to freak the fuck out of Ace. Seriously, what the hell happened to his giddy, hyper, idiotic brother to make him so damn depressed? Thinking this as he walked into his brother's room, Ace set a plate of freshly cooked meat on the nightstand near Luffy's bed. Said boy was on the bed peering out the window at the beautiful ocean that was miles away, his eyebrows nearly meeting as he thought about something deeply.

"I brought some meat for you," spoke up, wearing a grin as he placed his hands on his hips. No matter the situation, meat _always_ cheered up Luffy, even if it was only for a minute or so. But this time, it didn't work.

"Not hungry," the boy murmured and was Ace downright dumbfounded. Did… did Luffy turn down the meat? Preposterous! Ace grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and stared him hard in the eyes.

"Alright, who are you? Where's Luffy?" Not even a twitch of a smile appeared on Luffy's face. This scared the shit out of Ace. "Luffy, tell me what's wrong. What happened, why are you like this?" Luffy just continued to stare at the bed with now watery eyes. Panic started to build in Ace as his brother continued to stare at the bed quietly. He quickly hugged the boy tightly, something he didn't do all the time, in hopes of comforting his brother. "Did something happen, Lu? Did someone threaten you? …Did someone break in here last night and hurt you?" Ace prayed to the Gods that didn't happen. It couldn't have, right? Ace was a light sleeper in the middle of the night, he would have heard the commotion. "Luffy, please," he whispered into his brother's ear. "You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Do you like me, Ace?" The words came out shakily as the eight year old clenched the front of Ace's shirt, burying his head into his brother's strong shoulder.

"Do I like you? Of course I do, you're my otouto. Why, what makes you ask such a question?" He felt tears absorb into his shirt and he gently rubbed his brother's back soothingly, waiting patiently for the boy to answer.

"I-I had a nightmare that you l-left me because you hated me," Luffy sniffled, trying hard not to cry. He knew that if he cried, Ace would call him a crybaby and dammit he wasn't one!

"Hey, calm down," Ace spoke quietly. "It's okay, I'd never leave you. I'd never ever leave you, Lu."

"B-But you hate me, don't you," Luffy stated. "Because I'm so reckless and w-weak and loud and stupid."

"Baka, I could never hate you!" Exclaimed Ace as pulled away to look Luffy in his tear-filled eyes. "Look, it was just a nightmare. You shouldn't let it get to you. Nightmares don't come true, you hear?" Luffy gave a strong nod as bit his lip to stop crying. "And I could _never_ leave you, Lu. You're my life, my sole reason to live," he whispered quietly, a sad look flashing in eyes only for a second before it was gone. He ruffled Luffy's hair and put on a grin. "Now stop crying and eat your damn meat."

"Meat!" Luffy literally launched himself towards the meat and gobbled it in seconds, earning a chuckle from his brother. Really, leave it Luffy to worry about a simple nightmare that'd never happen. Ace glanced out the window towards the sea.

"Six years," he mumbled with a smile. "In six years, I'll be on that sea sailing to so many islands with new friends and exploring in the unknown." He looked to his brother who also had a smile. "Then one day you and me'll meet up one day and sail together. It'll be us against the world." Luffy gave chuckle and they hi-five'd each other. Yes, it was their dream. To one day set sail and live freely by their own rules. Freedom, something they both dreamed to live by.

Something that could easily be taken away.

_**XxXxX**__Five_ _Weeks_ _Later_ _**XxXxX**_

It came out of the blue, way out of the left field of surprises. Their town was being attacked. They were at least eight miles up a mountain from the sea, yet these pirates still made their way up to this harmless, small town and started raiding it. It pissed Ace off, he wanted to go out there and help fight them off but he didn't want to drag Luffy into any danger whatsoever. So instead, they hid in Ace's bedroom with door locked and blocked by his large wooden dresser he found several days ago in the forest. Weird place to put a dresser but hey, free dresser! Luffy was curled up next to him in a corner near a window incase they need to bolt out of there, even if they were twenty-five feet from the ground. Luckily though there a tree outside they could climb down, so it made a perfect escape route.

The sounds of gunfire and screams echoed below their house and Ace grit his teeth. They were only a mile above the town on a hill and prayed the pirates wouldn't bother coming up for just one house. But of course, in a pirate's eyes, one house could possibly be holding nothing but gold, so nothing went unchecked. Their front door was kicked in and the brothers quickly stood up, ready to launch themselves out the window when the time came. Yelling and shouting erupted from the living room and things crashing and breaking could clearly be heard as they approached the boy's bedroom. "Okay, Luffy. Start climbing, we're leaving." Luffy gave a nod and searched for a good place to land on the tree. However as he was about to jump, Ace noticed several pirates with swords and guns standing at the base of the tree.

Shit. They were trapped. Unless…

"Luffy, remember that move I taught you last month when we took down that tiger?" Luffy thought for a second before nodding and giving a small grin as he knew where this was head. Ace grabbed onto Luffy's back as his brother gripped the sides of the window and pulled himself back, stretching his arms beyond humanly possible. Luffy glanced back at his brother to make sure he was ready when Ace suddenly held up a hand to hold for a second as he grabbed him and Luffy's pipe-like weapons incase they needed to fight. Tying them to his back with a small blanket, he grabbed onto Luffy again and gave a grin of approval. The rubber boy turned his attention back to the window, they same grin glued to his face.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" They went flying from the window at a high speed and soared through the air as their house fell farther and farther behind. The wind blew through their hair as their flying turned into falling, the town just below them. And it was nothing like it was before. Half of it or more was all gray with ash and smoke and the other part was partially still on fire. The scene boiled Ace's blood but he pushed the feeling aside as he suddenly thought how he was gonna land. Hell, Luffy wouldn't be affected, but Ace was still human and falling from these heights could break a few bones, if not kill someone. He thought fast and quickly grabbed his brother's hands in one hand a feet in the other to make a makeshift parachute from his brother's body. Luckily it worked and they gently floated to the ground. But as soon as their feet hit the ash-covered cobblestone road, pirates turned their attention towards them and rushed them, ready to kill anything that stood in their way of any treasure or merchandise. Ace quickly gave Luffy his weapon and they wasted no time in engaging their enemies in battle, defeating some quicker than others. Ace constantly checked on Luffy to make sure he wasn't injured or losing a fight, worried for his brother's life.

They had taken down at least nine weak pirates or so until a nearby explosion went off, sending both of the brother's flying through the air and landing roughly on the ground several feet away. Scratches and bruises littered their bodies after they were scraped against the hard ground. Ace picked his head up slowly, spotting Luffy face down on the ground covered in soot. But before the freckled boy could even get up, his ribs were met with an oncoming kick, sending him tumbling to his other side in pain. He let out a cough and looked up at his assaulter with a glare who was giving a rather angry scowl. A barrage of kicks and punches fell on Ace as he tried to cover his head from any serious injuries. Several minutes passed and Ace gave a slight groan of pain before he felt himself get pulled to his feet by his collar. Staring into the man's eyes, Ace found himself feeling no fear. He never felt that emotion unless Luffy was in danger.

"Damn brat, you sure got a lot'a guts attacking us Bluejam Pirates," the man snarled and Ace spit at his feet.

"I don't care who you are, no one messes with my town," Ace growled back, earning another powerful punch to his ribs. He probably had one or two broken ones now by the way he had a hard time breathing. Several of the pirate's henchmen engaged Luffy in battle, but one finally managed to find an opening. He swung at Luffy and the tip of the blade connected with they boy's forehead, opening a gash the squirted blood. Falling to the ground, Luffy tightly held the wound as he yelled in pain, unaware that the pirate who attacked was about to plunge a sword into his stomach. Seeing this, Ace's eyes widened in pure, absolute _horror_.

_'They're gonna kill Luffy,'_ Ace thought as he desperately struggled to get free from Bluejam's grip. _'They're gonna kill him.'_ He bit down on the man's wrist and felt himself fall to the ground, but was captured by another pirate who held him strongly in place as Bluejam held a gun at him to make sure he didn't escape. "Let go of me! Luffy!" The sword began to come down and Ace mustered every bit of strength he had.

"_Don't you dare touch Luffy!_" And suddenly, the air around them became unusually thick and time seemed to slow down. There had been no wind, yet the flames surrounding them had blew out and all the pirates in are suddenly fell to the ground unconscious except Bluejam. But most importantly, the sword that was about to come down on Luffy completely missed and landed near the whimpering boy. After another second of nothing happening, the flames suddenly reignited and Bluejam just stood there, staring in shock. He looked to his men, not understanding what exactly happened. They were all out cold, but how? Ace quickly ran to his brother's side. "Luffy, you okay?" His brother gave a weak nod before Ace was picked up by his neck and met Bluejam face to face again.

"What did you!" He roared before throwing Ace to the ground powerfully, raising his gun to shoot the boy. He stopped though, an idea growing in his mind, but suddenly realized this error. It left him open for an attack. Ace's weapon met the pirate's face and he was almost positive he broke the man's jaw or nose. The man fell to the ground and grabbed his now crooked nose. _'Brat's got fuckin' power alright. Took out several of my men with ease. And that wave of thickness in the air, what the hell was that?'_ He looked to the other boy who was passed out on the ground. _'And him, he has devil fruit powers. Both of these boys will do perfectly.'_ He got up and pointed his weapon at Ace and fired it, grazing the boy's arm. Ace gave a curse and hid behind a rock. "Listen boy," Bluejam said as he picked up the limp body of Luffy. "I'm taking you both as slave and if you try to fight me, I'll kill your rubber freak right now." Ace quickly jumped out from behind the rock to face his enemy.

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Bluejam raised an eyebrow. This brat didn't seem to care about himself at all, but only sought the protection of Luffy. Interesting. "I'll… I'll give myself up if you leave him alone."

"Oh? And why should I give up this brat? He's got devil fruit powers, so his price just went up a few thousand berries."

"Because he's weak," Ace stated, throwing his weapon to the ground. "He'll never be able to beat me and he tires easily. I doubt a seller would want a weak slave. But I'm strong and smart. You'll fetch a lot more for me than him, devil fruit or not."

"You care so much for him, that you'd sell yourself to slavery for him?" The thought seemed to amuse Bluejam and Ace knew if he answered yes, there was a chance Luffy could be killed right there. So he decided to lie, unaware Luffy had just woke up.

"I don't care about him!" Ace exclaimed, catching the pirate off guard. "Why should I? I'm only watching him because his stupid grandfather placed him in my care! If I don't take care of him, he'll murder me. Otherwise I'd never take of a weak idiot like him! I had to call him my brother or he'd cry like fucking baby! Kill him if you want, see if I care! I was gonna ditch his ass anyway in a few years!" Ace grew angry with every word he spoke, hoping the pirate would buy the act.

He did.

So did Luffy.

The boy was shocked beyond words to hear his own brother say that. But it was a joke, right? But the expression on Ace said otherwise. He meant every word. Luffy's heart fell and his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. He was suddenly dropped on his head and kicked to the side, knocking him out once again. "Fine, you win." The man replied gruffly. "Wake my men up and we'll leave. We got everything we came for." Ace proceeded to wake up the men, feeling a few knots in his own stomach. He didn't want to go through with this, but Luffy's life depended on it. A sacrifice had to be made and Ace didn't hesitate to give himself up.

Luffy's eyes fluttered open as he propped himself onto his elbows, looking up from the ground to his surroundings. The fires around had died, leaving no color in sight except for the green mountain in the background. Dirt, ash, bruises and scratches littered Luffy's small face and he winced at the gash on his forehead. Looking around, he spotted Ace through the dust and smoke and a feeling of relief came over the small boy, knowing his brother was alright. But Ace wasn't walking towards him, he was walking away. Luffy's smile faded. "Ace!" But the boy didn't turn around. A sudden feeling of betrayal, fear, and loneliness came over him as his brother continued to walk away with a slight limp and he suddenly remembered the word Ace had spoke earlier. Tears started to form in his eyes as he wondered why Ace hated him so much, why he was leaving him now. And most of all, why he was leaving with such bad people? "What you doing? Ace!" A smile made his way back onto Luffy's face when he saw Ace stop and finally turn around to face him. But the look Ace gave him made him freeze and sudden realization came over Luffy. He could tell by the cold eyes and hateful expression Ace was giving that we leaving for good at this moment. He wasn't going to come back, and that he could care less if Luffy died right then and there. Tears of pain rolled down the small boy's cheeks and he pressed his forehead into the ground hard, curling his fists so tight his nails nearly cut into his palms. "Ace…" He sobbed and sniffled, trying hard not to cry. But how could he not? His brother of almost two years was leaving him to die and he couldn't care less.

But if Luffy had looked up to see his brother's face again, he would have seen the pained and regretful expression Ace had given at the scene of his brother falling apart. He would have noticed that Ace had shed a tear of guilt and regret as he was roughly and cruelly pulled away from the life he had finally began to love; hoping that, if he lived long enough to see Luffy again, they hyper boy would have the heart to be able to forgive him someday.

Luffy lost his brother that day.

Ace, on the other hand, lost a lot more. His brother, his home, his freedom. THose weren't the only things Ace would lose on that day either. By the end of that horrible day, Ace would be left with nothing but an empty void inside him. He had absolutely nothing left, everything was gone from his life.

Absolutely everything.

**XxXxX  
*****eats a yummy taro chip* I torture Ace a lot and yet he's my favorite character. *Sighs* I'm a horrible fangirl. :/ Anyway, there it is. I got this idea from the watching Kung Fu Panda fight between Shifu and Tai Lung when my mom suddenly woke up talking about abandonment. Thus, the plot was born. So tell me if it should be an AceLu story or just a brotherly one. (Still excepting requests by the way~) And yes, Marco and Whitebeard are in this. Along with Thatch… Hopefully.**

**Please review! All reviews are welcome, even critics! It tells me you care enough to tell me I need to improve. (I know I make several mistakes I can't believe I miss every chapter. My apologies. *bows)**

_The cold ice I liveth, the darkness I love  
__~roo the ice elementa_


	2. Chapter 2: New Feelings and Emotions

Abandoned and Lost  
Chapter Two: New Feelings and Emotions

**XxXxX  
****And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
****And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
****And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
****And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away  
****I'm falling, falling faster  
****_-Red (Breathe Into Me)_**

**I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
****I won't forget, I'll never forget this  
****I won't forget, I'll never forget  
****You aren't the one that I thought you were  
****And so I learn to embrace this illusion  
****The line that separates, it starts to blur  
****_-Red (Death of Me)_  
****XxXxX**

The first two weeks for Luffy had been rough. His whole world had come shattering down, breaking into millions of pieces and leaving nothing left but a reflection of an unfamiliar face. Seriously, he hadn't smiled _once_ for fourteen days.

Three hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes. One million, two hundred and nine thousand, six hundred seconds. All that time and not one fucking smile. And not one of those seconds went by without Luffy thinking of Ace and the cruel words he spoke before he left. Before he left his only brother to die in the burning town without even giving a shit. It really fucked Luffy up and everyone knew it. Makino had tried her absolute best to try and cheer the rubber boy up, showering him with free meat and milk every chance she had. Even Dadan, who usual tried to hide her concern, openly worried about the depressed child.

Luffy had changed. The words of his brother hit him like a fucking brick wall covered in poisoned spikes and dripping acid; tearing him apart without any mercy. Ace had meant those words, meant every single one. Yet Luffy just couldn't bring himself to fully believe that. Ace had nearly _died_ last year protecting him which showed he cared. Sure, Luffy wore Ace out a lot and drove him up the wall, but Ace always cared. He stuck by Luffy through storms, blizzards, and fire. But he left so easily, like all the love he had shown was just a facade to fool everyone around him. Luffy shook his head, his mind throbbing in pain. Just thinking about it hurt like hell. Not only did it hurt his mind, it hurt his heart as well. Ace was his life, his family, his _world_. Who would he hunt with? Who would he run to when he was bored? Who would he run to when he wanted to tell a joke?

Who would he run to when he was scared and frightened? Who would he run to when he was crying and need to be comforted? Who would he run to now that Ace was gone? Who could he _trust_? Who?

No one, that's who. Ace chewed Luffy up and spit him out like a piece of gum. He had used him and left him to die in the world. _"It'll be us against the world."_ Yeah right, more like just Luffy against the world. But Luffy wasn't completely alone. He still had Makino and Dadan and Gramps… sorta. Makino would take care of him, he was sure of it. But still, he wouldn't be able to smile, not yet. Not until his heart healed from the betrayal of his abandonment. Not until Ace was transformed into nothing but a distant memory fading away.

Luffy finally gave his first smile twelve weeks later. It may have only been a twitch of a smile but, nonetheless, it was still a smile.

Ace's first two weeks in slavery was just the beginning of his trip through hell. On his first day he had been sold for a staggering million berries, but not before Bluejam got his revenge on the small child. Ace had received a hell of a beating– and daresay, _touching_– from the man before he was shoved off to someone else. And much to Ace's horror, his new 'master' just so happened to have a rather sick mind and strong feelings for children under thirteen. By the time two weeks passed, Ace had been robbed of everything. His innocence was gone, his home and family had been ripped away, and his freedom had been sold. Exhausted from his living hell, he found himself lying on the cold, wet ground void of any feelings. Finding himself in neck and hand shackles, along with ankle cuffs, it was impossible for him to try and escape, though he already attempted this several times that ended in harsh beatings. Dry blood crusted on his dirty shirt and his shorts had several tears at the bottom due to him constantly crawling over sharp stones in his cage. He took in a breath but flinched in pain from his earlier beating. He had known slavery was brutal, but you never know just how brutal until you experience it first hand.

"Hope you're doing okay, Lu," he muttered miserably to the wall as his cell door opened. "I hope you're still smiling and laughing everyday like you always do." A tall muscular man grinned as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Ace's hair, dragging him out of the cage. "I hope you're safe…"

"Shaddup!" The man dragging him slammed his foot into his Ace's stomach who let out a strangled gasp and harsh cough, making the abuser laugh in enjoyment as he continued to drag the boy up some stairs to put him back to work.

Twelve weeks. He couldn't believe he was even still alive. Or was he? At the moment he felt half-dead. The work itself was no problem, but the beatings and rapes were taking a serious toll on Ace's body. Even if he had inherited his father's amazing strength and had trained constantly for days on end, his body couldn't take much more abuse. He had the last two days off because his injuries had gotten infectious and rest was demanded if he wanted to live. If he didn't rest and have those injuries taken care of, he would most certainly die. And he couldn't allow that, not yet at least. He had to live, he had to find Luffy first. Just thinking of his brother's name seemed to give him strength. Luffy was his life and by the Gods did he miss him. He would have done anything at the moment just to see his brother again, that stupid grin of his that could light up a room no matter what the mood. Ace silently wished he could do that sometimes, to be able to walk into a room and instantly make the mood lighter in everyone. But he never could, and after this he doubted he would. Twelve weeks in this hell had started to change the eleven year old's personality. He grew more colder and slightly snarky. Sarcasm was also starting to seep into him thickly. Yeah, slavery really changes people, no doubt about that. Ace gave a quiet, dry chuckle. He'd survive this, he knew he would. For Luffy. He _had_ to.

But the price of survival in slavery came at a heavy price.

_**XxXxX **__Nine Years Later __**XxXxX**_

Luffy was pissed. No, pissed wasn't even close to describing the anger he felt at the moment. The sight before him boiled his blood. Who the _fuck_… ate his meat? He let out a roar as he ran into the living room and spotted Zoro and Sanji munching on something edible. On closer inspection, Luffy noticed it was meat.

_His_ meat.

"What the hell are you guys doing," he asked loudly, but the other two ignored him. Luffy's angered expression quickly turned into a sulk and he hunched over in the doorway. "That was my meat…" The blond male continued to watch the green-haired swordsman who was playing an app on his iPhone.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I'm making that meat and mellon dish you like for dinner." Luffy's eyes widened in delight and his mouth instantly began to water.

"Raw Ham Melon? Awesome!" Luffy seemed to do a small dance as Sanji leaned over the couch to peek over his friend's shoulder.

"I think you have to go left first, then right three times, then left again." Zoro shook his head.

"No, I think it's left, left, right, right, left, left, left." Sanji raised an eyebrow as the swordsman tried the code out and found it actually worked.

"Wow," he commented, his unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets and he leaned on the furniture to get comfortable. "So what's in the drawer?" Zoro clicked on the item but before he could read it, Luffy let out an audible moan of boredom from the kitchen.

"Zoro, Sanji, I'm bored! There's nothing to do! When's Usopp gonna find another ship?" Zoro gave a sigh, turning off the app which left the cook in suspense. Dammit, he wanted to know what written in that drawer! It took them three days to figure out the damn code to unlock the damn thing!

"Luffy, we already went over this. Usopp's getting the ship in two days. _Two_ days. Remember what Franky said, he needed time to do the last finishing touches to make sure everything runs smoothly." Luffy gave another pout and rested his forehead on the table when Usopp suddenly bursted through the front doors.

"Oi, guys! It's all done! We're ready to set sail!" Luffy jumped up with lightning speed and smashed his face against Usopp's.

"Seriously? We can leave now? Yes!" Him and the marksman started dancing in happiness. They had been stuck on this small island for nearly five days with _nothing_ to do. There was nothing to explore, no adventures waiting. _nothing._ As Luffy and his seven nakama shipped off from the island, Luffy took in a deep breath of the ocean mist, feeling a wave of peace come over him. The ocean seemed to calm him down when he was agitated or frustrated. The new ship their shipwright had built was fucking awesome. Simple as that. Thousand Sunny it had been named and no one rejected it. After the hyper teen had explored every inch of the ship in excitement, he finally headed towards the captain's quarters, something he had asked Franky to build. Hyper or not, he still needed time alone every now and then to straighten out his thoughts. (Something he had started to do after a certain _someone_ left him to die.) As he sat down in the seat at a desk, he absentmindedly opened one of the drawers and pulled out a wanted poster and newspaper article, placing it in front of him. Scanning the picture on the poster, he re-read the article beneath it.

_"Portgas D. Ace, a rookie who supposedly came out of the blue, has now had his bounty raised for the third time after declining the position of Shichibukai. No longer apart of the Ace of Spades Pirates, he has officially joined the powerful Whitebeard Pirates and is now his Commander of the Second Division of the crew. Also known as Fire Fist, his logia powers make him a dangerous foe and should not be approached by other rookies. He's famous for his eat-and-runs and narcolepsy. Now wanted for 550,000,000 berries, he's considered one of the most dangerous pirates out there under the command of Edward Newgate. Have extreme caution around this foe, for he is considered extremely dangerous."_

A flash of anger sparked in Luffy's eyes for a second before he let out a sigh, stuffing the items back into the drawers and resting his head in his hands. Up until half a year ago, he thought Ace died. It took his 'brother' so long to get famous, Luffy just simply thought his brother either settled down, or was ambushed or something and ended dead somewhere. Not that he cared or anything, it's just what he thought. Nine years and Ace never once tried to contact him. Not. Fucking. Once.

_'Of course not,'_ Luffy spat in his mind. _'Ace never cared for me. Why would he write me? What would he say? "Hey Lu, guess what? I'm living the life so you can go fuck yourself for all I care. Go ahead, get yourself killed. You're not my problem anymore." Yeah, that sounds about right.'_ Luffy let out a quiet growl before punched his pillow to relieve some stress.

"Luffy, lunch is ready!" Hearing this, Luffy quickly put on a smile, though it didn't completely touch his eyes. He didn't want to worry his crew with his problems, so he hid his stress with smiles and laughs. He entered the giant kitchen to chow down with his crew, feeling some his stress fall away already. That's right, he didn't need Ace anymore. He has his crew now, and that's all he needed.

For all he cared, Ace could drop dead in his food somewhere.

Ace seemingly dropped dead in his food as he had a sudden narcoleptic fit. Marco simply continued to eat his breakfast, ignoring the fact that his friend probably now had scrambled eggs and bacon shoved his up nose. Next to him, Thatch happily ate his breakfast like he did every morning. As Ace woke up from his quick nap, he wondered how Thatch could be so damn happy this early in the morning. Usually, Ace didn't wake up for another three hours, seeing as it was five in the moment. But for the last few weeks, he had been getting up early and leaving the ship to search for his lost brother who he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. Wiping his face clean of any food, he got up to leave, giving a quick wave to Marco and Thatch and headed out onto the deck.

"Oyaji, I'm leaving again." His giant captain simply gave a nod.

"Good luck, Ace." Ace returned a nod and jumped down onto the Striker, his small fire boat only he, and possibly Marco, could sail. Igniting his feet, he took off into wide open ocean. His brother was out there somewhere with his friends sailing in the unknown with that amazing 300,000,000 berry bounty. _"It'll be us against the world."_ He saddened a little as he thought of his brother. The image of Luffy on his knees crying all those years ago had haunted Ace until this very moment. He wondered if Luffy would even forgive him for abandoning him. Then again, even if Luffy didn't forgive him, he just wanted to know the teen was safe.

All he cared for was to make sure Luffy was alright. No matter what. Because Luffy always has been his world. Luffy was the reason Ace continued to live. So no matter what the cost, Luffy had to live. After all, Ace didn't deserve to live anyway. Not with the blood that ran through his veins.

_**XxXxX **__Several Days Later __**XxXxX**_

Saying Luffy was surprised wouldn't have even _compared_ to what he was feeling. He was down right freaking the fuck out on the inside. And so was the person standing in front of him. In fact, the person standing in front of him was freaking out more than Luffy was on the inside. Ace's heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was gonna jump out of his chest and beat itself right off the deck and into the icy ocean where it would stay on the ocean floor for some time until some odd creature decided it would make a yummy treat and eat it in one gulp. Finally, he had finally found Luffy's ship with the help Marco who heard a rumor Luffy was in the neighborhood. So he jumped onto the deck and came face to face with his brother. Happiness and fear ran through his body as both continued to stare in shock.

_'Luffy… my Luffy… has grown.'_ The thought nearly brought tears to his eyes. He had missed his brother growing up. He had missed his thirteenth birthday. He had missed his tenth birthday. He had missed most of his brother's life, and now here was, a tall, proud young man with nakama constantly surrounding him. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Luffy…"

"A-Ace…?" Luffy's crew stood in the background as the mysterious man continued to stare at their captain. They had no idea who he was until Zoro had informed them he was apart of the Whitebeard pirates. But what they didn't know is that the two were brothers and were currently undergoing major family issues.

Luffy seriously hadn't expected a moment like this, ever. He thought Ace left his life forever and he'd never see him again. But no, here he was in front of him at this very moment. He wasn't gonna lie, part of him was happy beyond belief, relieved to know that his brother still cared for him enough to check up on him. But his anger overtook that happiness. Ace had _left_ him in the middle of burned down town to _die_ and because of that, Luffy had severe trust issues for a while, along with a few patches of depression. He curled his fist and struck his brother without hesitation, something he wished he could have done nine years ago. Breathing hard, Luffy stood in place with curled fists. "You left me," he growled darkly. Ace continued to stare at the ground, not even bothering to stand up because he knew any moment now Luffy would probably jump with a barrage of punches.

"Lu, I'm–"

"Don't call me that!" Luffy snapped, his eyes dark with anger. "Don't _ever_ call me that!" The logia user flinched slightly at his brother's tone, but he knew this would happen. The crew stared on, shocked to see how angry their captain was. They had never seen him _this_ angry before and they knew an angry Luffy was not good at all. "You _left_ me! You fucking _left me_ there, Ace! Alone! To die! And you didn't even give a _fuck_!" By now, just as Ace figured, Luffy was on top of him throwing down powerful punches one after another. "I was alone because you left me! And you have the guts to come see me after all these years? I _waited_ for you, Ace! I fucking waited! Even though you were _dead_ to me, I still waited every day on that cliff for you to come back!" By now those tears of anger were rolling down Luffy's cheeks and Ace finally grabbed his fists to stop the oncoming attacks, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"I know, Luffy, and I'm _so_ sorry." Luffy tried his best to wriggle out his brother's embrace, but Ace held him tightly and his brother soon gave up the struggle and just knelt there to hear his brother's words. "I never wanted to leave you, Luffy. I _swear_ on my life, for the past nine years I've been tying to get back to you. I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you, not for a second. I know you hate me, but I'm just so happy and relieved to see you're okay." And then Ace gave a small smile and single tear rolled down his cheek. It was a tear of happiness. "I'm so glad… you're safe." Luffy remained still and silent. "Every day I was away, I prayed to the Gods hoping you were alive and well, Luffy. Not a day passed by where I didn't think of you. And seeing you now, all grown up and healthy… It makes me so happy."

"…Why?" Luffy pulled away to look his brother in the eyes as he finally asked the question. "If you didn't want to leave, why did you?" The freckled male bit his lip and looked to the ground. He didn't want to tell Luffy the truth because if he did, Luffy would probably feel extremely guilty knowing his brother suffered years of slavery and torture for his freedom. And Ace didn't want Luffy to feel like that.

"I had to. I can't tell you why, but just know I had to." Unaware of it, Ace's voice had grown cold and emotionless, which instantly seemed to worry Luffy and he leaned away slightly.

"You've changed," Luffy whispered, mostly to himself. He could tell just by looking into Ace's eyes that the old brother he knew was under severe mental repair at the moment. Ace ignored the comment and stood up, looking to the ocean.

"If you can't forgive me, I understand. If you want me to leave right now, I will. Just tell me."

"I want you to stay," Luffy instantly replied. "I can't forgive you just yet and I'm still not gonna trust you, but I'd like you to stay around if you can. To talk." Ace gave a nod and a small warm smile, Luffy returning one in kind. Chopper took an awkward step forward and slightly cleared his throat.

"Um, Luffy…? Who is this?" Luffy blinked, completely forgetting about his crew who now had worried expressions.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys. This is Ace, my brother." Ace gave a quick wave and a half-smirk as the crew stared open-mouthed at him and Luffy.

"_Brother_?"

**XxXxX  
*****Puts down journal* Yes, I'm evil. Bite me. And yes, over-use of swear words is very much unlike me. XP But it's fun to write the word now. Dunno why~ Anyway, so far AceLu is winning by one vote so now's your chance to change it to a brotherly fic or not. (AceLu-3, Brotherly-2) Luffy overreacted a little, I know. But I warned you guys, ooc was in this.**

**I had such a weird dream the other night and for some reason i can't get it out of my mind. Some guy had kidnapped my and I was on the back of his Harley and he was driving on a path and all of a sudden it flew off a cliff and over a waterfall. I had let go early and he and the bike went flying and he ended up landing on a tree and broke his back. Me? I fell over two hundred feet into the water below and woke up in a hospital. And what got me was not only did I somehow survive, but I felt no pain whatsoever and I had a huge fucking gash, and I mean GASH, on my back. That gash hasn't left my mind at all. It was too weird. And then I made a friend who was an orphan and we became sisters. A sweet, touching dream, but scared the shit out of me when I was falling. And trust me, I don't scare easily from dreams. And the damn gash will not leave me mind. Is that a sign?**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. The 18th was graduation day and it depressed the shit out of me cuz I didn't graduate (I dropped out and decided to take my GED) and we didn't have the money to buy a ticket to watch everyone walk the line. So once again, sorry! *bows* I'll be going to bed now. Thank you for the reviews and more would be much appreciated! Thank you! Have a good day! (Oh, and take my poll please! :3)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest Bears a Gift

Abandoned and Lost  
Chapter Three: Unexpected Guest Bears a Gift

**XxXxX  
****I know there's something out there, I think I hear it move  
****I wake up screaming, it's all because of you  
****You won't be scared, you won't be lonely  
****I wake up screaming now  
****So real these voices in my head, so real these voices in my head  
**_**-Three Days Grace (Scared)**_

**My hands are locked up tight in fists  
****Another sleepless night's begun  
****I count heartbeats, the only thing that counts is that I won't sleep  
****Who needs sleep? We'll you're never gonna get it  
****Who needs sleep? Tell me what's that for  
****-**_**Barenaked Ladies (Who Needs Sleep)  
**_**XxXxX**

Things had been awkward between the two brothers since their reunion a few hours ago. After Ace had been properly introduced to the crew, he found himself awkwardly standing on deck with nothing to do except stare at the ocean to pass the time until Luffy felt comfortable enough with him to talk. He proceeded to pull out his ipod from his little green bag and put on a set of headphones, pressing play and letting the sound of rock hit his ears. Finding himself not in the rock mood, he went to genres and clicked the Classical section before putting it on shuffle. Soothing, harmonic music brought a wave of calm peacefulness over him and he closed his eyes, finding himself lost in the sounds of the music, ocean, and his muffled brother's laughter. He rested his head on the railing along with his arms, letting himself get lost in the music.

Nami stepped out onto the deck to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper rolling around on the grass while playing an odd game of tag. Giving a warm smile at the scene, she pushes a few hairs behind her ear as she gazed at the sky. So far she noticed no signs of any unexpected storms, cyclones, or whirlpools and felt relieved. So far their journey in the Grand Line had been full of unexpectedness. For instance, suddenly finding out that their captain had a kind, strong, mannered,– not too mention a little cute– brother had definitely been unexpected. Especially with the way their reunion went. She rounded the corner to check the back of the ship and spotted Ace asleep with his head on the railing. She furrowed her brows slightly. His appearance had upset Luffy a great deal, causing her and the other Mugiwara's to wonder what exactly had gone down between the two. But they respected their captain's privacy, so decided to leave it alone. If he wanted to tell them he would when he wanted to. She noticed Ace's hands twitch and slightly started to sweat causing her to walk up to him. On further inspection, a rather troubled expression shown on the logia user's face. She figured he was having a nightmare.

_Ace ran as fast as his eleven year old legs could move, sweat making his body sticky and grimy with the aerial dirt and ash. The wooden buildings around him burned on, the sound of fire crackling and popping reaches his ears. He continued to run, the feeling of anxiety growing with every second that passed. He didn't know why, but he had to hurry, he had to be somewhere important soon. He could feel it. Orange embers floated in the air and somewhere in his mind it reminded him of fireflies on a midsummers night. One of the bright orange embers landed on his freckled cheek and he slightly flinched at the burn but he quickly ignored it as he continued to run through the ember shower. Why was he running so hard and fast? Why did he need to? Where was he going? He gripped his weapon tightly as he focused on his reasons._

_Luffy. He was running to save Luffy._

_Realizing this, Ace seemed to sprint even faster knowing his brother was in trouble. He didn't know what was happening or where he was, but Luffy was in trouble. That's all that mattered. Still running down the cobblestone road, townsfolk being slaughtered by pirates came into Ace's peripheral vision but he ignored them feeling no emotions whatsoever. They didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was Luffy, his brother, his world._

_Turning a quick corner, Ace spotted Luffy a several meters away facing a pirate enemy. But before Ace could feel relieved at seeing his brother was safe, the pirate brought down his sword, cutting through Luffy's weapon like butter and knocked him to the ground. Helpless with nowhere to run, Luffy looked over to Ace and reached out an arm, a frightened expression on his little dirty face. "A-Ace!"_

_"Luffy!" But just when Ace thought he would take down the pirate in time, his weapon dissipated as it hit the pirate. The enemy brought down his sword, penetrating Luffy's stomach and digging itself into the ground beneath him. The small boy let out scream of pain before a slight gurgle sound could be heard. "LUFFY!" Ace punched the grinning enemy and the attacker ran off laughing manically. The freckled boy dropped to his knees at his brother's side, holding the fragile head in his lap and petting his matted and blood-soaked hair. The small boy looked up at his brother with hurtful and near accusing eyes as blood ran from his mouth. The blood from the wound spread around them in a big puddle and Ace could feel it run against his legs and shorts, giving a horrified and concerned expression as he looked from the crimson liquid to his brother's face. "No! No, no, no! This isn't happening. It's not."_

_"A-A-Ace…" The boy coughed up more blood, spraying some onto Ace's face._

_"Shh, shh, Luffy. Don't talk okay? I'm gonna get help, you're gonna be fine." His voice shook as he looked around the burning village for help, but only saw dead bodies scattered among the burning street. "Help! Somebody help us!"_

_"I blame you, Ace," Luffy gurgled and when Ace looked down, his brother was giving him a deep glare. "I blame you, you left me to die." Ace shook his head, grabbing it with blood-soaked hands._

_"No! I didn't!"_

_"You left me…"_

_"I had to! To save you!" A large figure stood above the brothers and the freckled boy looked up with a hopeful expression. Help! Somebody heard him calling for help! But the person who came scared the shit out of Ace._

_It was Masure, his fifth and most terrifying master._

_The man gave a dark grin, extending down a hand as his face was hidden in darkness. "I can save him. Give him to ME." Ace quickly cradled Luffy's head protectively, giving the most darkest and hateful glare he could muster._

_"Like hell I will! Get away from us!" The dark figure raised an amused eyebrow._

_"Oh? But don't you want to save your little brother?"_

_"Of course I do!" The boy spat and growled. "But I won't let you touch him! EVER! Now get AWAY!" Ace's heart was racing. This man terrified him and wanted his brother nowhere NEAR him. But his brother looked up in his arms._

_"A-Ace, don't you want me to live?"_

_"Of course I do," he whispered as he caressed his brother's cheek. "Of course I do, Lu. But this man–"_

_"Can save my life," Luffy coughed back and Ace suddenly felt himself torn. No, he wouldn't let his brother die. But he would absolutely NOT let that man lay a finger on Luffy. The man stood tall before them._

_"Give him to me, Ace."_

_"Save me, Ace." Ace stood up and slowly took a few steps back._

_"No," he whispered as tears made his way to his eyes. Luffy propped himself onto his elbows as he stared at Ace, blood still running down his chin and gushing from his stomach. The man stood there, his face covered in the darkness that he lived in._

_"Give him to me, Ace."_

_"Save me, Ace." Said boy looked at his blood-covered hands and gripped his head tightly with them as he continued to slowly back away._

_"No," he whispered again, tightly shutting his eyes as he wished to escape this hell. "No, no, no, no, no…"_

_"Give him." "Save me." "Ace." "Ace!"_

_"No! Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

Ace's eyes snapped opened as someone was shaking him and he quickly reacted by jumping onto the railing and raising an ignited fist, grabbing the intruder by the shoulder. Loud, quick, and suspenseful music rang in his ears as he stared down at the person who woke him up. It was the orange-haired navigator from Luffy's crew. Blinking, he suddenly remembered where he was and quickly released the frightened female and ripped his headphones off. He quickly bowed as he caught his breath. "I'm so sorry, Nami," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I forgot where I was. Please excuse my reckless actions." Seeing that the pirate didn't mean to attack, she gave an understanding smile.

"I-It's alright, Ace. I saw you were a little restless so I thought I should wake you up."

"No, thank you, Nami." She gave a nod and walked back towards deck and spotted Luffy standing at the stairs. _'He probably wanted to check up on his brother,'_ she thought as she passed him. The rubber man continued to stand near the stairs as Ace ran a hand through his matted hair and gave a deep sigh as he turned back to the ocean with his headphones in his hands.

"It was just a dream," he told himself to calm down. "Only a nightmare." But still, nightmare or not, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen soon. Something that might cause Luffy's early demise. He shook his head and let out a small growl. _'There's nothing to worry about, dammit. He's dead, he can't hurt you and most of all, he can't hurt Luffy. As long as you're here, Ace, nothing will harm Luffy.'_ He took in another deep breath as he rested his head in his hands. _'But if you really believed that, you wouldn't be worrying right now. You wouldn't be afraid to let Luffy leave your sights for more than ten minutes.'_

"Calm the fuck down, Ace," he mumbled quietly to himself. "Just calm the fuck down and get something in your stomach." _'Yeah right, like I'm gonna be hungry after THAT dream.'_ He glanced back down at his hands, remember how in his dream they were covered in Luffy's blood. "I will protect you, Luffy," he said a little louder, unaware the teen was within earshot. "I'll protect you till the day I die."

Luffy let himself give a smile at hearing those words and felt his face heat up a little. His brother did care. He always had. Luffy felt ridiculous for accusing his brother of not caring. But then again, it seemed reasonable. Your brother leaves you to die and live alone in the world, you'd be angry and accuse him of abandonment too! Luffy still didn't trust him, but started to feel a little more comfortable around the logia user. He took a few loud steps to let Ace know he's approaching. "Hey, Ace." Said person snapped his head up as he was torn from his thoughts and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Luffy." Was it just Luffy, or did Ace seemed relieved to see him? Who knows. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Luffy gave a small cough. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Thought I heard some noise."

"Oh, no, everything's fine. I accidentally spooked Nami a little. Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to the deck with guilty eyes. Seeing this made Luffy want to laugh but he suppressed the urge. Looking at the near setting sun, Luffy jerked his thumbed towards the kitchen.

"Sanji's about to finish dinner, wanna go eat something?" A huge grin came on Luffy's face, just the thought of meat made his whole mouth water. But Ace gave a shrug.

"Maybe in a little bit, Lu. I'm not feeling all that hot at the moment." This time it was Luffy's turn to be concerned.

"You sure you're okay, Ace? If you're not feeling good, you should check with Chopper to see if anything's wrong." The freckled male gave a chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair quickly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Go enjoy yourself, I'll be in the kitchen soon." Luffy gave him an unsure look and Ace simply rolled his eyes. "I'll even give you some of my meat when–"

"You will? Yosh! Thanks Ace!" Luffy bounced off before anything else could be said and left Ace by himself shaking his head with a grin.

"That baka, still the same as always."

That night Ace had volunteered to be the lookout for the night, earning questionable glances. "I'm a little too excited to sleep," was his answer. Part of it was the truth, but it wasn't the main reason. After his earlier nightmare he had the urge to protect Luffy and his nakama, not too mention he didn't want to sleep again until tomorrow. Last thing he needed was another nightmare to add to his list. The lookout room on his brother's ship was nice and he made a mental note to tell Franky how great of a job he did on building such an awesome ship.

Staring up at the starry night, Ace felt himself wonder if this would be able to last forever. His freedom with his brother. He had it taken away once and he knew it could easily be taken away again. Well, not all _that_ easily now that he was much stronger. But still. His hands tighten into curled fists as his mind wanders back to his earlier nightmare.

Masure Kashaku had been in it. Of all people, it had to be Masure.

Ace thought that the only person who would be able to make him shit himself was Garp. That the old man was crazy out of his fucking mind. No doubt about it. Him and his 'Fist of Love' would scare the absolute shit out of Ace sometimes. But then he met Masure and his worst nightmares seemed to come to life. Out of all six masters Ace had, the worst of them all was the fifth, Masure. He gained mastery over Ace, who was seventeen, and died by said teen's hands a good eight months later. But still, in those eight months, he had done unimaginable things to Ace. Things that haunted him day and night when he had a chance to think about them. He gave a shiver and desperately pushed the memories away, putting his attention back on the stars.

He was with Luffy now, that's all that mattered.

Over the next five days, Ace had kept mostly to himself. He didn't want to push himself on Luffy seeing as the teen was still trying to come with terms that his his brother _didn't_ abandon him. He also called night duty those five days too, finding himself not really in the sleeping mood. That nightmare had been more than enough to scare away any sleep for some time, not too mention one other horrid nightmare he had when he had a narcoleptic fit on the deck the next day.

Luffy hadn't seen his brother in nine years but he could still tell when something was off with him. He was glad Ace wasn't trying to force a relation between them, hoping to fix any bridges that had fallen nine years ago. He knew that Ace understood what he was going through and gave him space, even though Luffy could tell there were times when Ace wanted to join him in games or just sit and talk with him. He knew when Luffy was ready to talk, the rubber teen would approach him. But looking at his brother right now, Luffy didn't feel grateful, he felt worried. He knew Ace also had gone through something had apparently scarred him mentally and wondered just what had happened. His brother was still leaning over the railing staring into the ocean deep in thought. The skin beneath his gray eyes were rather dark and Luffy guessed his brother hadn't been sleeping all that much. He could also tell Ace was stressed as he saw his body rather tense and stiff. As if he knew he was being watched, Ace turned to meet his brother's gaze and gave a small smile. _'He's doing it again,'_ Luffy thought. _'He did this as kids too. Whenever he's troubled or in pain, he hides it from me, he keeps it all inside as to not worry me.'_

"Hey, Lu–, er, I mean, Luffy." He corrected himself and Luffy gave a grin.

"It's alright, you can call me that." Ace grinned back, obviously glad he could call his brother by his favorite nickname again.

"Thanks." Luffy made his way to Ace's side, resting his hands on railing and staring at the blue horizon.

"Ace, are you alright?" The logia user smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's still hard for me to believe I finally found you after all these years, and to find you all grown up," he replied, gazing back to the ocean. "I missed a lot of you growing up and I wish I could have been there to see it happen." Silence suddenly fell between the two and Luffy found it awkward. Sensing this, Ace gave a small cough and pushed away from the railing. "Um, I'll be right back. Gotta wash my face." He walked towards the bathroom, leaving Luffy to stay by the railings in thought. However, only a few seconds something shiny caught his eyes. Looking up to the sky, he saw a bird approaching. His first reaction of course was _'Food!'_ But on closer inspection, he noticed it wasn't a normal bird. _This_ bird was on fire! And on even closer inspection, the fire was _blue._

"Sugei~! A blue fire bird! Ooh, what are they called again? A phoenix!" And as the phoenix grew closer to the ship, everything but it's wings transformed into a human. The person landed on the railing in front of Luffy with a grin, his blue wings dissipating into human arms. Luffy's eyes glowed and sparkled. "That was so awesome!"

"You must be Luffy?" Brought back to reality, Luffy glanced to the man's hair.

"Why is your hair a pineapple?" The man simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, you _must_ be Luffy. Anyway, I know Ace has been looking for and since he hasn't returned to the ship, I'm guessing he finally found you." Luffy gave a nod.

"You're one of Ace's nakama?"

"Yep. First Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Anyway, where's Ace? I have something to give him."

"Yeah, he'll be–"

"Marco?" The freckled male stood at the top of the stairs, surprised to his friend here. "What are you doing here? Is Oyaji alright?" Marco jumped down from the railing and approached Ace.

"Everything's fine with Oyaji. I just wanted to drop this off," he pulled out a small orange bottle and handed it to Ace who stared at it for a second. "I figured you might be away from the ship awhile and might need it." Ace gave a nod and put the bottle into his pocket.

"Thanks, I really needed that," he mumbled before looking back up at his friend. "So how's the Moby Dick, missing me yet?" Marco simply rolled his eyes.

"More like celebrating you're gone. You and Thatch were really starting to get serious with some of those pranks you pulled that month." Ace couldn't help but give a grin.

"He hasn't pulled any major pranks without me has he?"

"Well, just the other day he had me and my bed strapped to the wall and all my small, light items were glued to the ceiling."

"Damn, and to think that I missed that," Ace grinned, as did Marco.

"I have to get back, Oyaji has a few errands for me. Take care, Ace."

"You too." The blond turned to Luffy again and gave him a nod.

"Nice to finally meet the little brother Ace talk about so much." And with that, the male turned back into phoenix mode and flew off, leaving Luffy to wonder just what was in that bottle. And he wondered that all afternoon and evening. At dinner, Ace seemed to be in a more relieved mood, not as stressed as he was earlier, and seemed much more happy. Luffy eyed Ace's pocket suspiciously. His brother wasn't on drugs, right? Well one way or another, Luffy was gonna find out.

Ace passed on night duty this time, making Luffy even more anxious, but found this gave him an idea. When Ace went to bed, he'd be able to take the bottle and ask Chopper what kind of pills they were. And that's exactly what he did. Before Ace went to bed, he popped one of the pills almost happily and laid down, falling asleep in minutes. This only confirmed that he hadn't sleep hardly a wink in the last six days. Sneaking to his brother's belongings, he quietly stole the bottle and headed out of the room, making his way up to the lookout room where Chopper was. "Chopper, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, Luffy," the reindeer chirped, always happy to help his friend in anyway he could. Luffy held out his hand and in it was two similar looking white pills, both small and round.

"I need you to tell me what kind of pills these are."

"No problem. We have to go down to the Medical room though." So the strawhat captain followed his doctor down the room where the small reindeer did several tests as Luffy laid on the bed in wait. Finally, Chopper turned to Luffy. "Alright, I know what they are. They're both Benzodiazepines. One of the pills is Alprazolam, a pill usually to stop panic attacks and insomnia. The other is Halcion, a stronger pill to help stop night terrors. But this pill is really strong and doctors don't usually prescribe it anymore. Luffy, where did you get these?"

"I found them… on the island we were at last," he replied, trying his best to show he wasn't lying.

"Alright. Well, I better get back to the lookout tower. You should get some sleep." Luffy gave a nod as he continued to lay on the bed in thought. Well, the upside was that his brother wasn't on drugs. But the downside really had Luffy concerned. His brother was having nightmares? He gave a worried sigh, suddenly wanting to help his brother more than anything. His brother has always been so strong and damn stubborn, but when he looked into his eyes earlier, he saw pain and, quite bluntly, some panic and worry. Luffy mentally scolded himself for not noticing the signs earlier. Getting up and making his way to his cot, he stopped at Ace's side and stared for a while. He looked peaceful, finally able to sleep without any troubles. The captain's smile softened and he pushed some hair out of Ace's face. The logia user seemed to smile in his sleep at the contact.

_'Ace… what happened to you?'_

_**XxXxX  
**__**Ugh, you guys are killing me! First, thank you for all the kind and wonderful reviews! But now I'm torn! The score is: AceLu-8, Brotherly-4. So I had this in mind: maybe I should continue this as AceLu, but start another story that continues from this chapter as just brotherly. That way everyone wins, right? Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! And for the requests you guys made, I'm having a little trouble with some. I can't quite seem to see where I should take them and I'll try to upload them (on my other account) as soon as I can. So sorry for the inconvenience!  
**__**So yeah, I don't know Marco's personality exactly, but I found he's one of my favorite characters now! Ace, Luffy, Marco, Whitebeard, Zoro, Robin, Shuraiya, Kuin, and Mihawk are my favorites. X3 Oh! And Thatch. There, my top ten. XD Sorry for any OOC, I apologize. I blame Mythbusters and River Monsters for distracting me while I write. And Bad Apple… Oh! You so have to look up these videos on YouTube! For a starter, type Ace Baby Baby Sayonara. And from there, you'll find so many awesome dancing videos of Ace, Marco, and so on! 3**_

_**Anyway, have a good day and please, please leave reviews! They inspire me to continue! (Not to mention they make me so happy~ XD) And please take my poll! Please? Thank you~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Surge of Feelings

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Four: Surge of Feelings

**XxXxX  
****When you're around I don't know what to do  
****I do not think that I can wait to go over to talk to you  
****I do not know what I should say and I walk out in silence  
****That's when I start to realize what you bring to my life  
****Damn this guy can me smile  
****It's so contagious, I cannot get it out of my mind  
****It's so outrageous, you make me feel so high all the time  
**_**-Avril Lavigne (Contagious)**_

**You will remember this moment as you dig into me and from your smile now it seems as if you liked it  
****You'd better cherish this moment as you dig into me, you'll never get another chance at this  
****I can't handle the feeling of your pestering me, how would you like to meet my favorite fist?  
****I love to see you beg  
****It seems your pride has been stolen since you stood up to me  
****I'll tell you now, you know I think I really like it  
****So learn a lesson form someone who will never repeat the many tragic mistakes of his past  
****I hope you savor this moment as you're still on your feet  
****Words have their consequences when they're spoken to me  
****I stand above you now  
****Dream this moment as you run away  
****You're the one who kept on pushing 'til I made you bleed  
**_**-Disturbed (This Moment)  
**_**XxXxX**

Luffy stared at his brother with a near longing expression from across the deck as the laughter of Usopp and Chopper faded out of his mind, putting all his attention on his distant brother. Gods, he still had a hard time believing his brother was here now, watching over him like he did nine years ago. The idea warmed Luffy's cheeks a little as his eyes fell from his brother to the ground. There was that funny feeling again, the feeling he got when he thought of his brother. It made him feel warm and somewhat fuzzy. Could it be…? Nah. But all those feelings aside, he really wanted to help his brother. He wanted to help more than anything in the world at the moment. Forgiveness could come later, right now something was very wrong with Ace, and that was not natural.

Nightmares. How could something as silly as nightmares be bother Ace so much?

_'Memories,'_ Luffy thought. _'Only memories in the form of nightmares would be able to bother someone like Ace so much.'_ But once again, what in the world could scare Ace? Gramps? _'No, no. Not even Gramps would be able to haunt Ace out like this. Maybe… maybe…'_ But no matter how hard Luffy thought, he could never come up with a solution. All the thinking was starting to hurt his head and he gave a small frustrated sigh. _'I should just talk with him. That's what you always wanted to do, right? For all these years, all you wanted to do was see him and talk. So why haven't you done that yet?'_ Luffy suddenly found himself standing behind his brother and opened his mouth ask the question.

"What happened?"

The question came out of nowhere. Literally. He had been standing there away from the crew just staring at the ocean like he's been doing the past seven days when all of a sudden his brother was behind him asking the question. Naturally, Ace spun around quickly, surprised that he hadn't heard him nearing but eventually came to the conclusion that he had been too deep in thought. "What?" Luffy continued to look at him, worry clearly seen in his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Luffy," Ace exasperated slightly, pushing some hair behind his ear as he turned back to the ocean. He never wanted to let Luffy know what he had gone through. Ever.

"Why?" Luffy asked, slightly louder and angrier now.

"I just don't want to, Lu. Okay?"

"But you're starting to worry me! Why won't you let me in Ace? Not once, since we were kids, did you ever tell me what you were feeling. Well maybe I don't like it when you do that! Everyone has to eventually voice their problems, Ace, and I want to do nothing more than to help you. So why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I love you!" Ace shouted, turning around quickly to look his brother in the eyes. Luffy took a step back from the sudden outburst and Ace quickly ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Look I've given you space, and I'd like some in return. Please," he whispered. But it was true, Ace didn't want Luffy prying into his past. Hell, even _Ace_ didn't want to pry into his own past! And he really did love Luffy. He loved him more than anything in the world. And it was at this moment, as he stared into Luffy concerned chocolate eyes, did it finally hit him.

He was in love with Luffy.

He was fucking in _love_ with his own brother.

The thought brought a small blush to his face and he buried his face into his hand.

_'This is so fucked up,'_ he thought, and he suddenly had the urge to bang his head against a wall. In fact, he _was_ banging his head rather hard against a wall. Apparently he had left Luffy standing there on the deck, made his way to the bathroom, and was now head-banging the wall. _'When the fuck did I walk over here?'_ He leaned heavily against the wall and slid down to the floor, staring at the ceiling as he ignored the trickle of blood that rolled down his face. What was _wrong_ with him? But he couldn't help himself, these feelings that he had apparently been denying for nine years had suddenly surged forth screaming, 'Hey! Yo! We're still here! Didn't forget about us did you? Oh and by the way, YOU LOVE YOUR BROTHER. Yeah, just wanted to remind you about that. We'll be going now. Thanks.' Ace closed his eyes and continued to bump the back of his head against the wall. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

The door opened and his brother slowly walked in, closing the door behind himself. Ace had suddenly just walked off after his sudden outburst rather oddly, like he was ashamed about himself. Luffy's gaze softened as his eyes landed on his brother and took seat next to him, resting his arms on his knees and gazed to the ceiling. "You'll get brain damage like that," he commented and Ace stopped but kept his eyes closed.

"Maybe that's what I was aiming for," he muttered back in an attempt to apply some humor to the situation. It didn't work, and he really didn't care. "Sorry for yelling." Luffy shook his head.

"No, I deserved it. I shouldn't have tried to pry. I'm sorry." Ace gave a weak chuckle.

"Heh, you actually sounded smart there. Like a grown-up."

"Well you learn to grow up a little when you're left alone," Luffy replied and that pang of heavy guilt hit Ace right in the heart again, making him gasp slightly before letting out the breath slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible. "I'm so sorry, Luffy." Said boy put his attention on the floor, his hat covering his eyes.

"It's okay," he murmured back. "But I do eventually want to know. I can't forgive you if I don't know the reason why you left." Ace nodded.

"Okay." The two sat there in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Ace was over the guilt-thing now and was still bewildered about his sudden epiphany earlier. How did he not realize it sooner, that he was in love with Luffy? _'Okay, think. What is there to like about you __BROTHER__, Ace? His fucking adorable face? His total naiveness? His smooth thin waist? His cute innocence?' _Part of that thought made his heart pound, a small blush coming over his face as he suddenly realized he loved absolutely _everything_ about his brother. But another part of that thought made him sick to his stomach and light cramps were starting to form in his abdomen. He can't fall in love with Luffy. They're _brothers._ That would so be _wrong_ and _sick_ and _disgusting_ and… and… Somewhat _hot_. Ace gave a groan and laid his head in his arms.

_'…Fuck.'_

Luffy thought hard about the feelings he had suddenly started feeling. Okay, so when he thought about Ace, he felt warmer. His face would heat up, he'd get this weird feeling in his stomach, and he suddenly felt a _little_ shyer. But just a little. But why would that happen? He knew he loved Ace, but did love _love _his brother? Like 'lets-go-fuck-in-bed' kind of love? He glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Toned body, strong muscles, fucking adorable freckles… _'Oh…'_ Luffy suddenly felt his face heat up again just thinking about all of the above. _'I love Ace. I'm in LOVE with Ace.' _Luffy put on a confused expression.

_'…When the fuck did that happen?'_

Luffy gave out a groan as he rested his forehead on his arms.

_'What the fuck's wrong with me!'_ They thought in unison as they sat in the same position next to each other. They both looked up, looked at other, felt their faces heat up, and turned away; obviously frustrated and annoyed with themselves for their sudden feelings for each other.

"Bluejam." The word came from Ace quietly, causing Luffy to turn towards his brother. Ace was still looking the other way at the ground, still hugging his knees, and looked like a small child who was so sad and hurt.

"Huh?"

"He was the reason I had to leave." Luffy blinked in confusion as he stared on. Bluejam? Why did that name sound so…

Oh.

Bluejam. That's right.

_"I don't care about him! Why should I? I'm only watching him because his stupid grandfather placed him in my care! If I don't take care of him, he'll murder me! Otherwise I'd never take care of a weak idiot like him! I had to call him my brother or he'd cry like a fucking baby! Kill him if you want, see if I care! I was gonna ditch his ass anyway in a few years!"_

The sudden memory of those words pierced Luffy's heart and he instantly grabbed at it, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to push down the escalating anger at his brother and Bluejam. Ace instantly noticed this and set his hand Luffy's shoulder to look him in the face. "Luffy? Luffy, are you okay?" Luffy's shrugged his brother's hand off roughly and took in several breaths to try and calm himself. Ace backed away from his brother, giving him some breathing space. Maybe bringing up Bluejam wasn't the best idea. "Sorry." Luffy shook his head.

"No, it's alright." It was a dry answer and Ace suddenly felt that sting of guiltiness come on. "I was just thinking how I'll never be able to eat jam that's blue now." Ace gave a chuckle and Luffy joined in. Their chuckles quickly became laughter as they leaned on each other, laughing hard over nothing in particular.

Zoro had been standing outside the bathroom door for several minutes, hearing nothing but silence coming from the other side. He had his fist up, ready to knock and ask if he could come in when the sound of laughter hit his ears. He gave a small smile, lowering his hand. Looks Luffy him and his brother were finally starting to reconnect again. Zoro was glad, he wouldn't be able to stand it if his captain wasn't happy. He turned around with his hands in his pockets, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders he didn't even realize had been there.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, Ace and Luffy spent their time making jokes near Sunny's railings as the crew watched on in happiness. They were so relieved to finally see the two brother's getting along, especially after the small outburst from the logia user earlier. Because brother or not, anyone who had the fucking balls to hurt their captain would pay severely, most likely with their lives.

Ace smiled bright at Luffy and Luffy smiled just as brightly back. This was it, this was what Ace had missed all those years. Being with Luffy again just made his entire life. Joining Whitebeard's crew was the second best thing that ever happened to him. Finding Luffy: definitely first. Being able to laugh with him, to wrestle with him, to tease him. Yep, that's it.

Ace was definitely in heaven at the moment.

Luffy was in heaven too, because this was the moment he had been waiting for for all those years. To be able to see Ace and his smile again just brightened his life even more. He was surrounded by his loving nakama on a totally fucking awesome ship and now he had his brother. Life for Luffy couldn't have gotten any better.

Unless, of course, they, like, found the mother of all meats. Just a mountain of never ending tender, moistened, flavored meat that never disappeared no matter how much he ate. Now if he and his nakama and his ship and his brother were there, _that_ would be absolute fucking heaven.

"What the hell are you thinking of?" Ace asked, both curious and annoyed. Luffy's head had been resting on Ace's arm and while he was daydreaming, he had began to salivate to the max, drooling all over his brother's arm and hand. Luffy blinked and raised his head, wiping any drool he had off his chin and Ace lit his arm on fire to dissolve the rather warm saliva. Luffy looked on in amazement.

"Sugei! That's so cool, Ace!"

"Yeah, it comes in handy for times like now." Luffy simply laughed. "So what exactly _were_ you thinking of?" Ace had to know because even thought Luffy had been salivating on his arm, he looked so fucking adorable doing so.

"Oh, I was thinking about you, me, my ship, and nakama on a never-ending mountain of meat, just eating and eating and eating the deliciousness!" Luffy almost started drooling again at just the thought of it all and Ace let out a laugh, ruffling his brother's hair.

They were having such a great time.

It's such a shame to say that their great time was about to be ruined.

A ship on the horizon had gone unnoticed as both the crew and the brother's were too busy enjoying themselves until the very last moment. The ship was headed right for them and was now within earshot. The ship was simple with a red skull figurehead with teeth aligned similar to its captain's. With only three masts, two anchors, and side mounted cannons, it was no sort of threat to the crew.

However, as Ace went to look at Luffy and spotted the ship, he quickly became serious. He knew that ship. Oh he knew it and wanted to destroy it. The crew quickly becomes aware of Ace's change in stance and noticed the ship quickly approaching. Luffy saw this too and looked to Ace. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"That's Bluejam's ship, Luffy." Luffy's eyes widened and went back to the ship.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I spent a day on it wishing I could kill them all." Ace's look darkened. "Especially Bluejam." Suddenly, said person appeared on the deck of the enemy ship, that same grin on his face that Ace remembered nine years ago. Spotting the two brothers, that grin seemed to grow.

"Ah, Ace! How's my slave been?" Luffy quickly looked over to his brother.

"Slave?"

"He's lying," Ace quickly replied, his eyes never leaving the pirate.

"Haha, so you _do_ care for that brat! I knew it. I should have sold b–" Ace let out a threatening growl that even shut the arrogant pirate up. "Still have the will to fight. You haven't changed, Ace! That's probably why I've _missed_ you." Ace didn't fail to catch the seductive tone Bluejam spoke in and his glare darkened more. He suddenly remembered the night Bluejam had him on his ship and how the man had chained him to a wall, letting his hands travel all over his young body and play with him for an hour. The memory made Ace sick and he could almost feel the phantom hands traveling over his lower body again, sending a shiver down his spine. "Did you miss me too, sla–" Ace's fiery fist connected with Bluejam's face as he launched himself towards the ship with speed. Not a second later, Luffy's jet pistol also connected, both powerful attacks sending the pirate through all three masts. Ace took deep breaths as his eyes were afire with anger.

"You," he spoke deeply, his voice thick with danger as he stood on the enemies ship. "It's your fault… we _suffered_ for years because of you." He stood above Bluejam with fists alight, his eyes dark with anger. The sight scared the shit out of the wounded pirate. He cowered beneath that deathly gaze.

"W-Wait, maybe we can make a deal–"

"Fuck you!" Ace threw punch after punch after punch upon the pirate. He even took the liberty of stomping on the man's crotch once as payback for nine years ago. After nearly beating the pirate to death, Ace dragged the man over to the railing and spotted Luffy. "Here, take as many hits as you want." Luffy gladly took the offer, hitting the man with several heavy attacks that no doubtfully broke bones. Now on the brink of death, Ace dragged dying the man on the deck to his crew and stared in him the eyes. "When your burning in hell, I want you to think of me and how I kicked your sorry excuse of an ass. I also want you to remember that if you _ever_ try to mess with me or my brother in another life, _I will cut off your feet, your hands, your nose, your penis, and I'll pluck your eyes out slowly. But I'll let you keep your ears so every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, 'Dear god, what is that __thing__' will echo in your perfect ears. I'll leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever. Do. You. Understand?_" Bluejam quickly nodded with whatever was left of his head and Ace gave a dark smile. "Good." Ace stood up and the pirate let out a gurgled sigh of relief before Ace brought down his booted foot on the man's neck, easily crushing it. Surprisingly though, it didn't kill the man. Ace was slightly thankful for that. Jumping off and back onto the Thousand Sunny, Ace simply snapped his fingers and all the green orbs of light floating around the enemies ship burst into flames. Luffy stared at the giant ball of burning light, feeling somewhat odd inside.

Bluejam was dead. The reason Ace was taken away was finally gone. But still, something gnawed at the back of his mind. He clearly heard it even though Ace was on the ship. He had said, _"We suffered years because of you."_ Why did Ace suffer? Ace was only on the ship for a day, right? So why…?

"Slave," he murmured to himself. "Could Ace… have been a slave? No, that can't be right. He said he was trying to find me for years. Maybe he was simply lost at sea?" Luffy looked back to Ace who continued to walk towards the men's quarters, a rather satisfying grin on his plastered face.

**XxXxX  
Want this to be brotherly? Go read the Brother Version! :D  
****Because Bluejam had to pay. Most of the threat came from The Princess Bride. So I don't know if Ace would be that violent even to an enemy. Well, like I said, ooc was in this. If you don't like AceLu, go read the Brother Version! :D Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!  
(Take my poll~)**

**Oh and can Mountain97 please email me? Here's my email: Ace Of Sweeney gmail . com  
Thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Needed Support Systems

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Five: Needed Support Systems

**XxXxX  
****When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year  
****No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
****Since you're the only one who know what it's like to be me  
****Someone to face the day with, make through all the rest with someone I'll always laugh with  
****Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah  
****But I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour  
****I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
****I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too  
**_**-Rembrandts (I'll Be There For You)**_

**XxXxX**

Ace felt so much better after the Bluejam incident. Now only one master of his remained alive and he was the most cowardly of them all. Ace had been under his watch for only two months before easily escaping, only to end up in the hands of another master who he killed months later. The guy was pretty weird, he had a sword that turned into an elephant. How a sword could eat a devil fruit, Ace would never know. Taking in a deep breath as he laid on his bed, Ace stared at the ceiling as his mind subconsciously drifted to Oyaji. He wondered how he was doing at the moment and thought maybe writing him a letter wouldn't be such a bad idea. Pulling out a paper and pen from his little green bag, Ace began to write with a small smile.

Luffy just couldn't figure it out. What in the fucking world had Ace gone through? It was driving him insane. Ace seriously needed to talk about his emotions and what he had gone through. Statistics show that those who talk about how they feel will definitely lose a lot of built stress. Luffy frowned. How the hell did he know that? Giving a groan, the rubbery teen let his head fall onto his desk. He had spent the last hour just tucked away in the captain's quarters so he could organize his thoughts. He didn't feel all that cheery at the moment. Not at all. Not since the Bluejam incident. Oh why did Ace have to make things so… so… so damn difficult! Maybe if he talked about his problems to someone, maybe that'll cheer him up. As if on cue, a knock came from the door. "Luffy?"

"Come in." His first mate entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Ne, Zoro? Could I talk to you?" Zoro wasn't surprised by this, it wasn't the first time Luffy wanted to confide to him. He took a seat on the small bed next to the desk and waited for Luffy to continue. "Have you ever hated someone, but found yourself in love with them anyway?"

"I wouldn't say I hated them, but yes, I have." Luffy continued to stare at the wall.

"Zoro, I'm in love with Ace." Now _that_ threw him off. He was expecting Luffy to say he didn't know what he should feel towards his brother, and that he needed advice. But he gave a gentle smile nonetheless. He should have expected the unexpected when it came to Luffy. He was, after all, a spontaneous type of person.

_XxXxX Flashback XxXxX_

_Zoro didn't know who this person was or where he came from, but whoever he was, he was more than grateful he had arrived in the nick of time. Just as the swordsman was about to be riddled with holes, some teen had come flying over the rock wall and jumped in front of him, protecting Zoro from all the oncoming bullets. But instead of killing the male, the bullets bounced right off him. Like he was rubber. After the teen untied him and they saved each other's asses from the onslaught of marines, Zoro sheathed his three swords and stared at the male. "Why'd you save me?" The teen simply grinned._

_"Because you're not as bad as everyone says you are."_

_And that was it. That was his soul reason. He risked his own life to save someone he didn't even know based on that. Zoro couldn't help but give a smirk. 'This one is an interesting one.'_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Monkey D. Luffy."_

_"Monkey D. Luffy… What's your dream?"_

_"To be king of the pirates." Zoro couldn't help but be speechless. This scrawny kid… was aiming to become __Pirate KING?_ _But there he stood, the look of determination gleaming in his big eyes. And in that instant, Zoro knew he could trust Luffy with his life. And even more importantly, his __dream__._

_"Roronoa Zoro. If you truly aim to become pirate king, how would you like the world's greatest swordsman by your side?" Luffy's grin grew even more._

_"I wouldn't expect anything less." The swordsman returned a grin._

_"Heh, big talk for a rookie. So, where to now, captain?"_

_"Wherever the winds take us." Was the simple reply. And soon after that, Zoro began to find out just how much trouble one teen could attract, and how that one teen could simply laugh everything off._

_Well, __almost__everything._

_After sailing together for a month a half, Zoro woke up in an inn one day to find Luffy in a rather gloomy mood. At first, Zoro couldn't believe it. There wasn't a day that passed where Luffy was in a less than happy mood. But now, seeing his captain just sitting there staring out the window, he knew there was something bothering the teen. So he pulled out a chair, turned it around and sat in it, resting his arms on the back of the chair as he waited for Luffy to talk. When Luffy hadn't even moved to talk after five minutes, Zoro decided to break the silence. "What's wrong?" He asked it quietly, not wanting to appear to be prying._

_"Today… It's a bad day for me." Zoro gave a nod, understanding what his captain meant. Silence fell between the two of them again and the swordsman was about to get up to leave when his friend spoke again. "Zoro… Would you ever leave me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean… would you ever abandon me? Leave me alone… to die?"_

_"Never." He answered. "I would never leave a friend of mine. You have my word." They were just words, but those thirteen words meant more to Luffy than Zoro would know. Luffy felt as if a part of him had suddenly come back to life, that trusting others was an option once again. He gave a small smile and tried to push back his unwanted memories so he could face his nakama._

_"Ne, Zoro? You wanna go sail? I heard the next island is nearby. We could get provisions at Orange Town." Zoro gave a nod, getting up from his chair._

_"Whatever you say, Captain."_

_XxXxX End XxXxX_

Luffy didn't always get this way, but when he did, only Zoro was allowed to him like this. Why? Because Zoro was the first mate. And Zoro was the reason Luffy was able to trust again. The quiet captain turned to his first mate, waiting for him to say something. Anything. He was afraid Zoro would think he was disgusting and sick. If anything, he could always confide in Robin. He also trusted her. Just those two. He didn't know why, but he knew they were the most of the crew. Zoro wasn't Disgusted. Instead he gave a chuckle. "So what do you plan on doing?"

The words put a smile on Luffy's face.

Leave it to Zoro to be able to cheer him up.

Ace happily slipped his letter into an envelope before slipping into back into his bag for the time-being. Whitebeard. He had been Ace's savior and Ace owed his life to the man. After all, if it hadn't been for Oyaji and his crew, there was a chance Ace would still be a slave. The memory seemed to dim Ace's eyes and he zoned out as he stared at the ceiling of the guest room.

_XxXxX Flashback XxXxX_

_Ace didn't care who was attacking his 'masters' mansion. All he cared about was getting the fuck out of here. His master was standing in front of him, trembling with fear as he searched for a way to escape the invading pirates. Of course, that meant his back was to Ace._

_Bad move._

_Ace brought his arms from his back to over his head, thanking whoever was up in the heavens that he had been born double-jointed. He quickly threw his seastone handcuff chain around his master's neck and pulled tightly, strangling his master to death in a matter of minutes. Making sure he was dead, Ace dropped the limp body to floor when he suddenly heard the door behind him bust open. Glancing to see who it was, his eyes met a tall blond male who had a tattoo on the middle of his chest. Ace turned... and bolted._

_Holy shit._

_The Whitebeard Pirates were attacking._

_Holy fucking shit._

_Even if he had been a slave for the past eight years and was kept away from the outside world, he still knew what the sign of the world's strongest man looked like. And that man had one of Whitebeard's tattoos. Ace continued to run full speed through the halls and when he reached a dead end he through himself through a window. Luckily he had only been on the second floor and landed fine on the soft, squishy ground. Wasting no time, he continued to run towards the shore. Now was his chance to steal a ship and escape this hell! He could deal with the seastone cuffs later. Right now, he needed to get the fuck out of there before he was slaughtered. Through a thick but small forest he ran; branches, thorns, and grass all scraping at his body as he continued to run faster. But just as he burst through the shrubbery and the shore came into his sight, a rather large man stood between him and his freedom._

_The name of that large man?_

_How about Edward Newgate._

_Aka: Motherfucking badass, Whitebeard._

_The man stared down at Ace who actually felt no fear whatsoever and openly glared at the large man. Why __should__ Ace be afraid? He had gone through more shit in the past eight years than anyone could imagine. So fear was something he hadn't felt in a long time, so why would he be scared of one man? He didn't care if this guy was an admiral at the moment. All he wanted, more than anything, was his goddam freedom!_

_With one glance, Whitebeard could instantly tell the kid was a slave who had been recently abused. Different colored bruises and lacerations littered his body, all at different healing stages. The teen's yellow open shirt was also riddles with tears and dried blood only confirmed the evidence. Looking into his eyes, he could tell the young man had been to hell and back because you're just not born with eyes that cold and full of hate and anger. Not unless you were son to the devil himself. "You don't seem afraid."_

_"Why should I be?" Ace spat. "And besides, I won't run from a fight." Whitebeard gave a grin._

_"What a cheeky little brat." Regardless of the fact that he was in handcuffs, Ace still charged the man and jumped, aiming a kick for his head. But with a flick of his wrist, the giant man sent Ace flying into a nearby tree, forcing the breath out of him. But that didn't stop Ace. He tried several other attacks that all ended with him being sent flying into immovable inanimate objects. His body now exhausted, Ace collapsed to the ground but still tried to stand none the less. "You still trying to stand?"_

_"I will not lose…" The man gave a grin._

_"I'd hate to see you die here, kid." The words surprised Ace and he stared up at the man. "If you still want to fight, then take my name and roam the seas wild and free!" Ace looked away. Strongest man in the world or not, Whitebeard must be kidding. He didn't know him! Why offer someone a chance to join your crew when they were just trying to kill you for the past few minutes? It was a joke. He looked back and saw the man now on a knee with a hand extended out, a rather serious expression on his face. "Become my son!"_

_"You've gotta be kidding me!" And with that, Ace's world went black._

_Needless to say, when he woke up, he was more than surprised to find himself in a warm bed cuff free. And he was even more surprised to say that he spent the next 100 days trying to take the head of Whitebeard, only to end up joining the lovable crew anyway. And it was with the help of Marco, Thatch, and Whitebeard did Ace finally learn to smile again._

_But let's just say the process had __not__ been easy. Years of slavery had twisted Ace's mind and heart to the point where he couldn't really feel many emotions. So when anyone had tried to talk to him, it either came out as a 'Fuck off' or a 'And I give a fuck because…?' or even a 'If I were to seriously give a fuck as to what you thought, I'd ask for your fucking opinion. Now fuck off or I'll kill you.' Yep, Ace had turned to a cruel, sarcastic being with little to no emotions. It wasn't until Marco had threw himself in front of Ace to take the hit of a seastone tipped sword in the midst of a battle did the teen finally start to open his eyes to just how nice these people had been to him, and how horribly he had treated them in return. They had done nothing but feed him, heal him, and most of all, they __freed__ him. No more masters, no more beatings, no more disgusting punishments._

_He was free._

_And he was trying to kill the man who saved him._

_How fucking blind with hate and rage had he been to not notice this before?_

_And even now, after the battle and back on the ship, as Ace stared on with worry and concerned eyes at Marco who claimed he was just fine, he felt that horrible guilt pile up again. As Whitebeard entered the room to check up on one of his sons, he turned to the nurses. "And Ace, does he need any treatment?" That had done it. First Marco, now the old man himself. Ace turned and fled the room. He ran past all the curious crew members to an empty and private spot on the deck and stopped, burying his face into his hands._

_FIrst he abandons Luffy._

_Now he almost gets Marco killed._

_And the man who he's been trying to kill for the past ninety eight wanted to make sure he was okay._

_Ace couldn't take it. He had become such a monster. He had started to become like his masters in a way, and by the gods did that disgust him. He was disgusted with himself enough as it was, adding this to pile made it ten times worse. He heard footsteps approaching and just by listening, he could tell it was Marco. "Why do you all call him Oyaji?"_

_"Because he calls us his sons. We're all just outcasts to the world. It makes us happy. It's just a word, but it makes us happy." Outcasts… Ace knew what it was like better than anyone on the ship to be an outcast. The entire world secretly wanted him to die, to suffer a horrible death. It didn't help that five out of six of masters also wanted him dead also when he was under their power. Everywhere he went, people wanted him dead._

_So why? Why would these people take care of him? He had been a total fucking jerk to them all, yet they still cared._

_'A father,' Ace thought, his hands still buried in his hands. 'A father to call me his son…' He began to tremble. Who was he kidding. No one would take him in. Whitebeard may act like he cares, but Ace figured the man secretly hated him too. Everyone did. Even Ace hated himself. 'It would be best if I threw myself into the ocean right now. That way everyone will be happy.'_

_"Throwing your life away isn't going to change anything," Marco spoke up, and Ace guessed he had accidentally said the words aloud._

_"Actually, it would," Ace replied. "The entire world wants me dead, and I'm not exaggerating. They really want me dead. Trust me, I know."_

_"But wouldn't your family miss you?" Ace rolled his eyes._

_"I don't have any fam–"_

_Woah._

_Pause._

_Hold up._

_Time out._

_He __did__ have family. He pulled his face from his hands with a look of utter disbelief. "Luffy…" He had totally forgotten about his brother. In fact, until several minutes ago, he had __completely__ forgotten about him! He quickly turned to Marco. "Is there a boat I can take? Like a dinghy, o-or anything? Anything at all will work. I need to-" He took a step towards Marco and suddenly found himself falling towards the ground. The man caught him with ease and looked at him in confusion._

_"Ace, you weren't hurt at all, were you?" Actually, Ace couldn't remember. He remembered Marco jumping in front of him and, well… damn._

_"I don't remember," was all he could say. Marco tore the teen's shirt off and gave a curse as his eyes fell upon a three inch gash on his shoulder. And on closer inspection, he could tell Ace's lower right thigh was bleeding. Ace knitted his brows together. "I didn't even know I was bleeding." Marco quickly called the nurses over the scene and as Ace was taken to the infirmary, he couldn't help but give a sigh._

_Marco found out later just what exactly had happened during the battle. Apparently after Marco took the hit for Ace, the teen had exploded with anger and ended up blindly attacking foes left and right, not even bothering to dodge the seastone tipped weapons. The blond gave a small smile. Ace cared after all. When he and Whitebeard when to check on the sleeping Ace, just as they were leaving the room, Ace spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry."_

_And the very next day, Marco witnessed Ace genuinely smile for the first time. It had been Ace's first real smile in eight years._

_XxXxX End XxXxX_

Ace wondered what his life would be like if Oyaji hadn't come along. Actually, no, he didn't wonder. He knew what life would be like. He'd still be stuck under some master doing a bunch of crappy work and getting beaten for no reason. But he still couldn't believe he had forgotten about his brother.

The brother he was in love with.

Ace groaned. He had completely forgotten he was in love with him. Of all the people in the entire world, he had to fall in love with his brother. "I really am disgusting," Ace croaked as he face-palmed himself.

Zoro chuckled and Luffy gave a hearty laugh. It was amazing how after only spending ten minutes with his first mate, Luffy felt completely better. Zoro was glad of that. He really couldn't stand to see Luffy in a sad mood. It just didn't fit the kid, ya know? Sometimes the cheerer-upper needed a little cheering-up himself. The hyper teen was glad he had meet Zoro. He didn't know what his life would be like without him always around to cheer him up or to save him. Luffy finally slowed his laughing down, wiping a tear from his eye. "But seriously, what should I do? I can't just confess to him my feelings. I haven't even really forgiven him yet, too."

"Well maybe that's the first step. Maybe you should go tell Ace you're ready to talk. I'm sure he's ready to talk, too." Luffy gave a nod and stood up.

"Thanks, Zoro. You're the best." The green-haired man only grinned at this.

"I know, I know. Now go before you change your spontaneous mind." Luffy happily obeyed and seemingly skipped out of the room, leaving the swordsman to chuckle to himself. He couldn't have picked a more better captain.

Ace nodded. This was it. He was gonna go talk to Luffy. He deserved to know the truth. He opened the door and headed out only to meet his brother in the middle of the empty deck. Luffy grinned and Ace wondered what his brother was up to. He quickly found out. "Ace, I was wondering if we could talk." Ace blinked.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Sugei! You must be a mind reader!" Ace simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go talk–" Ace's phone suddenly began to ring. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Yo, Ace."_

"Thatch, what's up?"

_"Just wanted to let you know a letter dropped by here for you. Marco's on his way now to deliver it. So I hear you finally caught up with your brother."_ Ace turned to Luffy and ruffled his hair, earning cute little protests from the boy.

"Yep, I found him alright."

_"Everything going alright between you guys?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, everything is. Oh, there's Marco. I'll call ya later. And can you tell Oyaji I said hey?"

_"Can do, and catch ya later."_ Ace flipped his phone shut as Marco landed on the deck with ease once again.

"Looks like I have a fan out there," Ace replied as Marco handed him the letter.

"Yeah, I bet he can't _wait_ to stalk you." The logia user simply rolled his eyes with a grin and inspected the envelope. Nothing had been written on it except his name. As he went to open it, he heard Marco and Luffy engage in an odd conversation.

"So when you're in phoenix mode, can you poop?" Marco just stared at the teen in front of him. Yep, leave it to Luffy to ask a ridiculous question like that. He took out the letter and he suddenly froze. Sensing something was off, Marco turned to his friend and noticed several emotions quickly emerge in Ace.

In truth, he had never seen Ace so pale before.

He had never seen him so panicky.

Luffy instantly became worried as his brother stared at the letter in what looked like pure horror. Ace didn't like this. Not. One. Fucking. Bit. It wasn't possible. It was _not_ possible. But this letter proved otherwise. He suddenly began to tremble lightly as he stared at six words on the paper.

_I'm coming for you, my pet._

Marco watched as Ace stumbled back a few steps, still staring at the letter. Ace had turned pale so quickly, the blond was afraid the logia user would faint. He grew worried. Ace had never acted like his before, especially over something so small.

He had never seen him so upset.

He had never seen him so shocked.

He had never seen him so afraid.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it took so long to upload! My cat decided to claw my shoulder so it kind of hurt to type for long periods of time. Cats, you gotta love them. :D (plus I pulled another all nighter! Woo!) Anyway, sorry if it seemed like I rambled in this chapter. I didn't mean to. Hope it was okay? There will be more AceLu parts coming up in the next chapter and Luffy will finally find out a small part of Ace's past.**

**And thank you all for the kind reviews! :'D**


	6. Chapter 6: Alive and Haunting

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Six: Alive and Haunting

**Just a quick note: Masure Kashaku sort of looks like Trafalgar Law. Same hairstyle, same goatee, almost the same eyes. Except he doesn't wear a hat.**

**XxXxX  
****Memories don't lie  
****Please believe me that my eyes deceive me  
****I have fallen again, this is the end  
****Pain redefined  
****We have all been frightened by the sound of footsteps on the pavement of our life  
****I stand and fight, I'm not afraid to die  
****_-Disturbed (Pain Redefined)_**

**Forever tortured by you, abandoned at death's door until I said no more  
****Paid to be tortured by you, a life I know abhor and still I say no more  
****Don't look away, you're just a former regret of mine  
****When you want, don't look away, you're just a former regret of mine erasing now  
****_-Disturbed (Monster)_**

**Too determined to be forgotten, nothing left to enrapture me  
****Hard and silent but softly breaking, no beloved to comfort me  
****I cannot be the only one to be dehumanized again  
****_-Disturbed (Dehumanized)  
_****XxXxX**

Marco stared down at the unconscious logia user as he stood at his bedside, a rather emotionless expression on his tense face. Even now in his sleep, Ace still looked uneasy and somewhat frightened and that worried Marco deeply. It also worried Luffy too, who just reentered the room. Just one glance could tell how deeply distressed Luffy felt at his brother's sudden erratic behavior from earlier. After he reread the six letters over and over again, his mind raced with many questions. He glanced at Marco who continued to stand at Ace's side. He was glad at least one of Ace's nakama was here.

Taking his seat at his brother's side once again, he pushed a few hairs out of Ace's face with a gentle look. _'Ace…'_

_XxXxX Several Hours earlier XxXxX_

_Ace trembled as he stumbled back a few steps. No. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Marco cautiously took a few steps towards Ace, not wanting to surprise or provoke the teen into attacking him. He had been on the receiving end of Ace's anger once before and if he hadn't also been a fire type, Marco had no doubt he could have been in a full-body cast for at least a week. It also didn't help that Ace knew some haki, only making him even more dangerous to others surrounding him when his mind was overtaken by rage. Taking one more slow step, Marco reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. "Ace, what's wrong?" The contact on his shoulder made Ace jump and he turned to Marco._

_The look in Ace's eyes, Marco had never seen him so afraid before._

_Ace held his head in his hands and his breathes suddenly became short and quick. If he kept it up, he was going to hyperventilate and pass out. He began to sweat all over and he quickly paled. "Ace? What's wrong?" Luffy now approached his brother and took the letter from his hands. "What is this?_ 'I'm coming for you, my pet?' _Ace, who wrote this?" Marco stared at the kid._

_"What did the letter say?"_

_"_'I'm coming to get you, my pet.'_" Shit, that couldn't be good._

_"I-It's not possible," Ace whispered frantically. "He's dead. I __killed__ him, he's d-dead."_

_"Who is, Ace?"_

_"HE is! HE'S after me! I-I gotta–, what do I do? Where do I– No, this isn't pos– I mean– Wha…" Ace's gesturing suddenly went from wild to slow and an empty look came into his eyes._

_"Shit," Marco rushed forward just in time to catch Ace before he collapsed to the ground. "Call your doctor over here." Luffy blinked once before registering what just happened and gave a nod._

_"Y-Yeah. Chopper!" He ran off towards the sickbay and Marco held his friend close. He didn't know who Ace was talking about, but the blond decided whoever they were, they were going to pay dearly._

_That he could promise._

_XxXxX Back To Present XxXxX_

Things had gone quiet on the ship. There was no more laughter, no more explosions, no more arguments. Nothing. Just the creaking wood of the sailing ship could be heard as the time passed on. Marco had only left the room once and that was to contact Whitebeard and let him know the current situation on a Den-Den Mushi. (Whitebeard didn't like the idea of cellphones, so he stuck with snail communication.) He continued to stare at Ace. What the fuck freaked the kid out so badly it made him pass out?

"Marco?" The blond snapped out of his thoughts and put his attention on his friend's little brother. The kid seemed so sad and down. It didn't fit him at all. "How did you meet Ace?" The question came out quiet and Marco put his attention back on Ace.

"We had docked at a small island. We had heard a famous slave trader settled there and I was sent to check it out. I searched the mansion for him and I finally found him dead with your brother standing over him in shackles. Ace had killed him to escape to the ocean but instead met Whitebeard at the shore. We brought him on board, fixed him up, and gave him a place to stay until he knew what to do with his freedom. He eventually decided to join the crew and not too long after that, he started searching for you." Luffy didn't seem all that surprised, he actually seemed more confused than anything.

"Ace… was a slave?"

"Yes. And with the personality he had when we found him, I'd say he had been one for a long time."

The words Bluejam had said earlier rang in Luffy's mind. _"Ah, Ace! How's my slave doing?"_

"But that can't be right," Luffy murmured. It didn't fit. In the two years Luffy knew Ace, he always admired how strong his brother was and how he never lost to anyone. So the idea of Ace being a slave just didn't fit. It wasn't right, not at all. Especially the idea of him being one for _nine years_? No way, that wasn't the Ace Luffy knew.

But over the course of nine years, anyone could change. Luffy should know, he himself changed when Ace left. _'At least I had Makino and Dadan. Ace had no one. Not for nine years.'_

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered quietly as he held Ace's hand. "I'm so sorry." Marco remained quiet, hoping his friend would be alright when he woke up.

_Ace glared at the grimy ground as he was forced to his knees, the seastone shackles around his neck and wrists breaking the silence as they clanked against each other. His cold, gray eyes narrowed as the sound approaching of footsteps hit his ears and he let out a growl as a hand ran across his bare shoulders. The person passed him and walked up a few stairs to a throne, resting themselves quite comfortably in it. The small bit of sunshine that filled the room fell through a tiny window stationed above the throne in the sixty-foot tall ceiling. Besides the fancy chair and window, the room was almost completely empty. "So," the man spoke, his words echoing off the rock walls. "How's my lovely pet today?" Ace gave a quiet but deep growl. Oh how he hated this man. He hated him with a fucking passion. The man continued to stare down at the chained and bowing Ace, his eyes calculative and menacing. He stood up from his throne and knelt down in front of Ace, gently raising the teen's chin up so he could look at his face._

_Ace's misgiving eyes gave a hateful stare as he looked the man in the eyes, feeling himself grow slightly afraid. The man had no emotions in his eyes, nothing at all. Only sadism could be seen. The man was a fucking sociopath. Ace's glare let up a bit, feeling himself suddenly intimidated by the man's emotionless stare. The man continued to stare in his slave's gray eyes almost as if he was searching for answer to a long lost question. "My dear pet…" Ace ripped his chin out the man's grasp who gave a quiet snarl and raised his hand, striking the teen across the face. His angered expression suddenly turned to one of near compassion, though it could clearly be seen that it was fake. He tried to grab Ace's chin again but the teen lashed out with baring teeth, hoping to bite a few fingers off the man's hand. But he was quick and pulled away before the sharp teeth got anywhere near his precious fingers. Ace tried to launch himself at the man, but his seastone shackles were latched in place to hooks on the ground. The man was unaffected by this and began to pet Ace's soft but matted and dirtied hair, giving a sickening smile that made Ace's stomach tighten and churn with disgust and fear._

_"Do you know why you're my favorite slave, pet?" His hand quickly left Ace's head and firmly held Ace's chin in place as he brought their faces closer. "Because you refuse to break." Ace's dark glare returned and a snarl escaped his lips. "That's what I'm talking about. Though you've only been here a week, I can tell you're different. You're __special_,_ Ace. You're like the cat that always came back: You leave one master and run to the next. Isn't that right, pussycat?"_

_"You're a fucking sick minded bastard. You can go jump off a cliff for all I fucking care."_

_"Now Ace, that's no way to talk to your master," he cooed._

_"You're not my fucking master!" The teen stood up and leaned against the chains in an attempt to break free, but the chains were far too thick. He struggled harder, thrashing in hopes of freeing himself to kill the placid man in front of him. The man hooked the semi-spiked shackle around Ace's neck with his fingers and brought them face to face again, his eyes even darker and harder than before._

_"Listen here, __pet__. I'm not some amateur pushover who'll take this kind of backtalk without giving some kind of twisted punishment. And unless you're willing to have broken bones, lashes, and a sore ass tonight, I'd shut the fuck up and obey my orders. They don't call me The Tormentor or The Punisher for no reason. My name is Masure Kashaku, but you __will__ call me master! Do you understand?" Silence fell as the echoing died and Ace gave sly smirk._

_"I will __never__ call you master." Masure stared in the teen's determined eyes and also gave a smirk._

_"I see. Well then, it's such a shame that I have to mar your perfect body." He pulled out a spiked, metal whip that had been lying on his belt under his thin, black, royalty-like robe. "But don't worry," he purred as he raised the whip and Ace's eyes widened slightly. "I promise not to scar."_

Marco and Luffy shook Ace in a desperate attempt to wake him. He had started to thrash around in his sleep and the blankets covering him began to dampen with sweat. Finally his eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, examining the room around him distraughtly. Luffy placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and grabbed his hand with the other. "Ace, are you okay?" It took the logia user a few seconds to answer as he took in several deep breaths.

"Yeah, I am."

"What was this about?" Marco opened his hand, revealing the letter Ace had received earlier that day. The letter he had freaked out about. Ace stared at the item before running a hand through his matted hair.

"It's from Masure Kashaku," he muttered, and Marco's eyes widened.

"Masure Kashaku? Are you sure?" The logia user gave a nod and his brother glanced at the blond.

"Why, who is he?"

"He's a famous slave trader who's well known for his physical and psychological torture methods, but was killed two years ago. Rumors of his death had spread quickly, especially when it was said a mere teen had defeated him." Ace gave a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure I killed the bastard. I guess I didn't though. I nearly drowned and stabbed him over thirty times. I swear I thought that did it. But then that letter came for me."

"And are you _sure_ it's from him?" The freckled teen gave a grim nod.

"Yeah, I am. Not only is that his handwriting, but he's the only 'master' I had who called me his 'pet'," Ace spat angrily. He couldn't believe that the man was alive. Just the _thought_of it sent chills up and down his spine.

Luffy stared on, the information soaking into his brain. _'Physical and psychological torture methods…? Ace had HIM for a master?'_ He furrowed his brows. _'The thought of Ace even __having__ a master just… No. No, he's lying. He has to be. Ace was __not__ a slave! He's too strong a-and stubborn!' _Luffy quickly stood up, shaking his head as he faced the wall. _'But Ace is strong, he wouldn't let this Masseuse guy get to him right?'_

"A slave," the words didn't seem right. "Ace… was a slave." See, those four words didn't belong in the same sentence. "No, Ace that's not true. You're lying, right?" He glanced at his brother who only stared at the blankets. "Ace, say it isn't true."

"It is, Lu. When Bluejam came to the island, he wanted to take us both and sell us as slaves. But I wouldn't allow it, so I gave up my freedom so you could be free. And Masure's nothing to get worked up over anyway."

"You're actions from earlier say otherwise," Luffy almost spat and Ace snapped his attention to Luffy with hard eyes. Eyes that only years of slavery could have formed. Eyes that actually frightened the younger sibling.

"Listen, Luffy, I know this is hard for you to understand this. And while being a slave isn't that bad, it's still something I don't like to talk about. If Masure does decide to come after me, he's only a _man_ and _man_ can be _killed_. Do you understand?" Luffy still seemed distressed.

"But Ace–"

"Luffy!" The harsh tone stopped the teen from continuing and even made him flinch. "I know it's hard to accept the truth, but accept it already! What's done is done and nothing will be able to change it!" The teen's watery eyes fell from his brother and he looked back at the wall.

"I know," he whispered, his voice cracking a little. "But it's my fault you had to go through all that." By now Marco wondered if he should leave the brothers to their privacy and started to back up towards the door. "If I hadn't been so weak, this never would have happened. You never would have been a s… a slave." He began to tremble lightly and Ace gave a curse under his breath. Okay, so maybe he didn't have to be that harsh, but he _did_ have to get the point across. He knew it was hard for Luffy to go through this too. He patted a spot on the bed next to him and Luffy hesitated a moment before sitting down, hugging his brother tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. Ace rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry," Luffy mumbled and Ace let out a chuckle.

"What are you sorry for? Crying? Listen, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who left you and now I got you dragged into this mess."

"But it's _my_ fault that you're in this mess."

"Luffy, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't fight for your freedom? I'm glad you were able stay on the island with Makino and Dadan and live freely. If you had been taken too, I don't know what I would have done. I don't regret it at all, and that's what counts, right? Live life without regrets. So don't blame yourself for this. Ever. Or I'll starve you for a whole day." Luffy gave a weak chuckled and hugged his brother even tighter. He finally understood why Ace was hesitant to talk, something like this was not so easily brought up in a conversation. You don't just go, 'Okay, so I sold my freedom to save you and I've been mentally and physically tortured! Isn't that great? So are you still made at me for leaving you?' No, it was something that was to be brought up slowly and not just thrown together all at once.

"Thank you, Ace. I'm still sorry you had to go through all that though." Ace kissed the top of Luffy's head in a loving way and hugged his brother back, glad he didn't have to tell Luffy anything more. Like how long he had been a slave or what he had exactly gone through in that time.

"I love you, Luffy." The words tinged Luffy's cheeks red.

"I love you too, Ace. You're the best brother ever." A blush made it's way to Ace's cheeks and Marco didn't fail to notice this. The older sibling was glad though. He knew Luffy probably still felt guilty and he would do everything in his power to make sure Luffy was happy. Even if it meant giving his portion of meat to him at dinner time.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around just incase you need anymore help." Ace gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you, Marco." The blond gave a smirk.

"But you do realize this means I'm free from you and Thatch's pranks for the next three months."

"One month."

"Two months, final."

"Deal."

**XxXxX  
****Te gasp! This chapter is under 3000 words! Nooo! I have failed… Oh well. Blah, not the best chapter, I'm sorry. And I want to say thank you for all the kind reviews! They give me so much inspiration! And if it's possible, could you take the new poll on my profile? Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible Information

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Seven: Impossible Information

**XxXxX  
****Problems are easily forgotten when you find yourself surrounded by people who love you  
****XxXxX**

The ship had gone back to normal after Ace woke up. Arguments between the swordsman and cook were popping up once every hour or two, explosions from Usopp's Factory had continued on, the sounds of tinkering could faintly be heard as Franky also worked on new inventions. The navigator continued trimming her tangerines while the archeologist remained in the library looking for a book to read and the reindeer doctor was locked in the sickbay working on new cures and power boosts. Marco wasn't used to a ship being so calm. On the Moby Dick, there was constant chattering, the occasional arguments and fights, drunken songs being sang off key, and worst of all: pranks. With Thatch and Ace, Marco was usually their specified target. Of course, every now and then Marco would respond with his own prank and end up kicking their asses. But this ship compared to that one was so much more peace–"

"Dammit, don't you ever do anything else but sleep?"

"Well at least I don't look like some retarded idiot ever time I see a woman!"

"Damn Marimo!"

"Ero cook!"

"Shithead!"

"Curlybrow!" The sounds of kicks making contact with swords echoed on the deck and Marco chuckled as Nami started screaming at them to shut up and Luffy came on deck laughing loudly. Now this is more like what he was used to. He was joined by Ace who stretched his arms as they popped and cracked.

"It's different from the Moby Dick, isn't it?" Marco responded with a nod.

"Though it can get just as loud sometimes. So, when are you going to tell him?" Ace blinked, turning towards his friend.

"Huh? Tell who what?"

"Tell your brother that you love him." The freckled teen gave a quiet chuckle.

"I guess there's no hiding anything from you." Marco simply shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe after this whole Masure thing is done with." The blond gave a nod.

"Just don't wait until it's too late." The teen simply rolled his eyes as his friend headed for the kitchen. Leave it to Marco to know every single thing about you by only asking a few questions.

Dinner time was crazy on this ship. With stretching arms trying to steal your food or the occasional fire ball to keep those arms away, dinner was almost a nightmare. Ace was stealing Luffy's food and Luffy was trying to steal everybody else's food while trying to protect his own and trying his best not to get a fork stabbed in one of his thieving hands. Marco stared at the archeologist who continued to eat peacefully even though she was in the midst of all the action, slightly wondering how she had managed to keep her sanity on this ship. He had only been on the Thousand Sunny for a day and everything and one except her seemed to be nuts. (He came to this conclusion when they came across a marine ship earlier and in the midst of battling, the crew had somehow managed to get into a big argument and weren't even paying attention to the enemies who just so happened to be stronger than the average marine soldiers.) But then again, he had stories of her morbid and twisted sense of humor and finally concluded that no one on the ship was sane.

Well, except him anyway.

The next morning rolled around and Marco entered the deck as the sun rose over the horizon. The beautiful mixture of colors stained the clouds and ocean, and the water gently lapped against the ship. Marco made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of hot tea and then headed back onto the deck with his steaming drink. The newspaper bird was sitting on the railing waiting for someone to relieve it of duty so it could go onto the next waiting ship. Marco gave fifty beli to the bird and took one newspaper from the bag as Luffy entered the deck quietly. He took a sip from his cup and checked the front page, his eyes widening at what he read.

Well, this was news to him.

As he headed to Ace's room, Luffy paid for one paper too. Nami had made it a rule that whoever was up first had to buy a newspaper. As the bird flew from the railing, the hyper captain glanced at the item. "Let's see… _'Portgas D. Ace, commander of Whitebeard's Second Division is…'_ Oh. Oh! This is bad." Luffy barged into the guest room as Marco handed Ace the paper. "Ace, I swear it wasn't me!" Ace scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes as he gave a yawn.

"It wasn't you who did what, Luffy?" Then Ace read the headlines.

He burned the paper in seconds.

Instantly waking up, he threw off his blankets and walked onto the deck in obvious frustration where he paced back and forth as Luffy read the headlines aloud.

_"Portgas D. Ace, commander of Whitebeard's Second Division is actually the son of none other than the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. An anonymous insider sent us a letter regarding the information. It's been said that the mother, Portgas D. Rogue, held Ace in her womb for an astonishing twenty months before finally giving birth and passing away in the process. A new bounty has been issued by the World Government for this pirate and others are warned to keep their distance from the dangerous abomination."_

Luffy pulled out a wanted poster and held it up with a grin. "Look, Ace! Your bounty went up to 600,000,000 Beli!" But Ace paid no attention to it. He still looked pretty pissed about the information going public.

"Abomination?" Ace repeated the world dangerously quiet as he continued to pace. Great, just fucking great. Who the fuck was the insider? Surely it wasn't Garp. Unless this was his way of payback for Ace leaving Luffy nine years ago. But he doubted it. The only other people who knew were Luffy and Whitebeard and he was positive that it wasn't them. So who…? "That bastard," Ace growled. Masure must have found out somehow and published the facts. Now the whole _world_ knew the truth. Ace punched the past to release some pent-up anger. Marco suddenly understood why a year ago Ace had mentioned the whole world wanting him dead. Being son to the pirate king couldn't have been easy on him growing up. Ace's phone rang and he put the phone to his ear, answering it. "What?" He snapped.

_"Ace, is it true? Are you really the son to Roger?"_ Ace pinched the bridge of his nose, using a lot of his strength to refrain from exploding at his friend.

"Thatch, drop it, alright?"

_"But I wanna know~. Oh! Is this what you had to tell Oyaji the night before you were promoted to commander? Because you know-"_

"Thatch, I said _drop it._" The fourth commander didn't fail to notice the anger in Ace's voice and dropped the subject. A booming voice was heard in the phone's background telling Thatch to hang up. Ace silently thanked Whitebeard for understanding how he felt.

_"Okay, I'm hanging up. Ace? I was going to say it's not a big deal. Just because he was your father doesn't mean that's who you are. Oh, gotta go, Oyaji's coming over–. Wait, no, that's my only cell–!"_ The line went dead and Ace couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. If you ever needed cheering-up, Thatch was the one to go to. Still, the world knew the truth now. Before, at least Ace's identity had been kept secret. But now, it wasn't him being paranoid. The world really _did_ want him dead now that they knew the truth. Wonderful. First, his ex sociopathic master who was crazy out of his fucking delusional mind was after him, _now_ the entire world wanted him dead because his father was Gol D. Roger and the World Government announced him as a great danger to the public by raising his bounty by 50,000,000 Beli.

Great. Just fucking great.

_How_ could this day get _any_ better?

"Marine ship off the stern bow!"

_Now_ how could it get any–

"Oh! It's Smokey's ship too!"

…_Fuck._

Ace slammed his head into the mast and Marco flinched at the sight. That was gonna hurt later. Luffy sounded the alarm and soon the entire crew was on deck running around getting the ship ready to… _fly_? Wait, Ace and Marco couldn't have heard that correctly, right? Ships were meant to sail. Sail and maybe submerge. Not fly. Flying was a no-no when it came to ships. Ace made his way to the stern bow and saw Smoker standing on the deck of the Marine ship with Tashigi at his side. The marine's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he spotted Fire Fist on the Strawhat's deck. "Fire Fist…" Even though they were still a good distance way, he could easily tell Ace wasn't in a good mood. No, the super rookie seemed in a foul mood and Smoker wondered if it had to do with today's headlines. "To think that you were the son of Gol D. Roger…" Now the marine really knew Ace was in a foul mood when a fireball suddenly flew towards the ship. One of Smoker's White Out attacks easily canceled out the fireball and Ace could be heard shouting from the pirate deck.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for a fight, Smoker!" The marine narrowed his eyes. That fire brat was usually so mischievous and somewhat lighthearted, but right now he seemed frustrated and exhausted. _'Must be having a tough week.'_

Smoker had no idea how true those thoughts were.

But another thought hit him. What was Fire Fist doing on Mugiwara's ship? He decided to ask. "Portgas D. Ace, why are you with Strawhat?"

"Because he's my little brother! And I won't let you get anywhere near him!" The marine narrowed his eyes once again. That couldn't be right, Mugiwara was son to the revolutionist Monkey D. Dragon. There's no way they were blood related. But then again, you didn't have to have the same blood to call someone family.

"Stand aside, Strawhat is mine!"

"Like hell I will!" Then Marco the Phoenix appeared by Ace's side. What the hell was going on? Since when was Strawhat Luffy good friends with First Division commander Marco? But before anything could happen, the back of the pirate ship started to glow and Ace suddenly turned towards Marco. "They said the ship was gonna _fly_, right?" Marco gave a skeptic nod and Ace quickly paled. "The Striker!" The two commanders quickly ran to the side where Ace had tied his ship and began to pull it up. "Shit, hurry!" And just as they got the mini ship onto the deck, the Thousand Sunny let out a blast and the next thing they knew, they were flying through the clouds. To say Ace and Marco were surprised would have been the understatement of the month. The freckled teen found himself lifted off the deck as the ship started to fall back to the ocean and he closed his eyes and let himself go.

He wondered if this is what Marco felt when he flew through the sky, and if this is what clouds felt like as they drifted through the peaceful atmosphere. It just felt so peaceful, so quiet. He threw his arms out as he enjoyed the freedom of flying through the air, giving a pure, genuine smile and laugh. The wind in his hair, the smell of the ocean, the feeling of flying. It was just amazing! "Ace!" He heard his brother call out, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. He wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer. The cool breeze brought goosebumps to his skin and finally he opened his eyes. The Sunny was seconds away from hitting the ocean and fire burst from the bottom of his shoes, allowing him to catch up and land on the ship before it hit the sea. The Striker flew off the deck and back into the water where it belonged as Marco continued to sit on the ground with wide eyes. The crew around him rejoiced and hoorayed that the Coup de Burst worked perfectly. Even Ace, who was found sprawled out on part of the mast and nearly fell off, gave a huge smile and laughed heartily.

Yep, it was official.

Everyone on the ship was nuts.

But in truth, Marco couldn't have been happier that happened because now Ace seemed relieved of all his worries at the moment. That itself lifted a weight off the blond's shoulders. Ace had been so tense and frustrated lately, so seeing him so happy and worry free was–

"Marco, your face looks so funny!" Ace laughed as he pointed at the blond while lying upside-down on the mast. Marco's soft smile disappeared and a nerve ticked in his temple.

"I hope you fall off the mast," he replied back, only making Ace laugh harder. Which eventually caused the teen to fall. And land. Hard. On the deck. Still laughing. Luffy had no idea but joined in the laughter and laid down next to his brother, causing Marco to sweatdrop. "They're both idiots." In the background, Franky struck his famous pose.

"What a super day today is!"

"I agree," the navigator replied, brushing a few hairs behind her ears. "I don't sense any oncoming storms yet."

The archeologist gave a small smile in return. "Maybe we'll find an island today."

"And if we come across any monsters, I'll wipe them out with one attack! Just like the time I defeated a giant piranha with only a string, a paperclip, and a match!" The small reindeer instantly stopped what he was doing and ran over the sharpshooter to hear the rest of the story.

"Really, Usopp? You did that? Awesome!"

"I can't believe you believe those lies, Chopper." The reindeer turned towards the swordsman.

"Eh? It was a lie?" Zoro nodded before lying down on the deck to nap, only for the cook to trip over him.

"Oi, watch it, Ero cook."

"Shitty swordsman, stop getting in my way! I almost spilled Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's drinks!"

_'I should jump ship now while I still have my sanity,'_ Marco thought. The Moby Dick was usually loud, but at least the people on it had such things called brains. The only way you'd lose your sanity on that ship would be because of the endless pranks _some people_ kept pulling. On this ship, the ignorance of danger was a biggie. Especially for the orange-haired navigator who always pulled her hair out in frustration at the crew whenever they ran off and did something without thinking. Seriously, Robin and Nami were the only ones who were somewhat sane. Mostly Nami though, Marco noticed. Robin tended to give into adventure too whenever it seemed to present itself.

The rest of the day had been great. The two brothers had completely forgotten their worries and spent the hours just joking around and laughing about little things. Like how the lines on the ceiling seemed to move when you stared at them for too long, or how the grass ticked their noses when they watched a bug crawl across the deck. Sometimes some of the crew members would just stop and watch the two brothers for a while, joining in with the laughter quietly now and then.

Then there were those moments when the brother's would find their faces so close, their breaths felt on each other's lips and they would blush, pull away and try to laugh it off. But it kept happening, and Ace was half tempted to kiss his brother right there on several occasions, but decided against it. Little did he know, Luffy secret wished Ace _would_ kiss him. And in one incident, when Ace was tickling Luffy on the bed in the guest bedroom, his face had come so close to Luffy's and the cuteness of his brother brought a blush to his cheeks. That smile, those eyes, those lips...

Marco's words rang in his ears. _"Just don't wait until it's too late."_

_'Aw, to hell with it.'_ And Ace pressed his lips to Luffy's.

In truth, Luffy really hadn't expected it. But hell, he did indeed _enjoy_ it. Much to Ace's surprise, Luffy kissed back. But a knock at the door ended the sweet moment and Marco gave a slight cough, knowing what he had accidentally walked in on. "Sorry, just wanted to let you know lunch is ready." The brothers blushed lightly and nodded.

Lunch was just as lively as it was at dinner time. Maybe even more so in Marco's eyes. He had to defend his food several times from Luffy's thieving hands before the teen finally gave up on his plate. But as he looked down at his food, he noticed a good portion of it was missing and his eyes landed on Ace who was sitting beside him, looking the other way as if he was talking to someone. "The next time you try to steal my food, I'll stab you with a fork." Ace took heed to the warning and left the plate alone for the rest of the lunch. When everyone was kicked out of the kitchen so it could be cleaned, Marco found a mail bird sitting on the railing and got a sudden bad feeling that the wonderful day was about to come crashing down.

Ace stared at the letter in front of him. Marco handed it to him five minutes ago and by the handwriting on the front of the letter, he was from Masure. It unnerved him that the man knew to send the letter to the Thousand Sunny rather than to the Moby Dick. But then again, whacko or not, the man was a genius at gathering information. A tinge of fear rang in the back of Ace's mind again, but this time it wasn't as bad. Masure was nothing but a man, and Ace had the power to kill a man without hesitation. He almost killed the man once, this time, he'd make sure to finish the job. Opening the envelope, he pulled out the letter and read it.

_'You cannot hide, Ace. No matter where you are, I. Will. Find. You.'_

Chills ran back down his spine, but he wasn't as afraid as last time. Probably because he had convinced himself that Masure was just a man. He was no longer the expert torturer, but just a man. A very _sick_ man. Plus, he had Marco and Luffy– not too mention Zoro, Sanji, and Franky if he needed– to back him up if things got out of control. That was more than enough for Ace. And even though he still felt afraid and haunted, he tried his best not to let it get to him. He burned the letter in his hand, a thin smirk on his face.

"Come and get me if you dare, Masure," he spoke darkly, though a hint of cockiness and mischief could be heard. "I'll kill you the moment you set foot on this ship."

**XxXxX  
****Aaaand, that a wrap! So I hope it was acceptable. If not, *bows* I'm so sorry! Please leave reviews, reviews are my friends. Reviews are nice, very nice. They're inspiring. See that button below this text? Okay, push it. I dare you to**


	8. Chapter 8: How I've Missed You, Pet

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Eight: How I've Missed You, Pet

**XxXxX  
****I've been waiting here for you, reservations made for two  
****Sunlight fading  
****You supply the rumors and I'll provide the wrath  
****Saving every tear for you, trusting every word untrue  
****Twilight fading  
****Fate changes faster than the death of light  
****You provide the envy and I'll provide the spite  
****Reflections cutting every face in two, casting shadows in the pale shade of blue  
**_**-The Birthday Massacre (Blue)  
**_**XxXxX**

Okay, so maybe Ace wasn't completely over his fear of Masure coming after him. How did Marco know this? Oh, maybe because he spent the last hour watching Ace pace back and forth in the guest room with a constant worried expression plastered on his face. As Ace paced by Marco for the 967th time, the blond gave a loud sigh to break the silence. "If you keep this up, you're gonna wear the boards down until they're nothing but splinters." The teen didn't reply. Hell, Marco wasn't even sure if the kid even heard him. "Ace?" Nothing, not even a twitch of recognition. "Ace." He just continued to pace.

And pace.

And pace some more.

Back and forth.

Back… and forth.

Back and fucking forth.

"Ace!" The teen snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked up to see his friend sitting in a nearby chair with an exasperated expression.

"Oh, Marco. When did you get here?" Marco gave an irritated sigh and Ace furrowed his brows. "What ruffled your feathers?"

"Ace, you've been pacing for the past _hour_. Don't even try to tell me you're not worried about Masure coming here." The teen gave a sigh and fell onto his bed, running a hand frustratedly through his hair.

"I'm sorry Marco, but I just can't shake the feeling that this is all going to go wrong. So very, very wrong. What if he sneaks aboard the ship and takes Luffy? I can't let Luffy go through that, I'd be the most horrible brother in the world if I let that happen."

"I think you're overreacting a bit, Ace." The teen shot him a look.

"Am I, Marco? All I'm saying is that this guy is somewhat of a genius. He's crazy, but a genius. He excels at getting info and is a master at generating plans and traps when given the time and right tools. Now he already knows I'm on Luffy's ship which means he can't be too far behind."

"Ace," the blond spoke, setting a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Luffy stays safe." Ace gave a grateful smile before yawning. "Now get some sleep. If you stress anymore you're just gonna give yourself a heart attack." The tired teen simply waved off the last comment as he laid down and within minutes, he drifted off into a heavy sleep. The first commander stood near the bed as he watched his friend finally rest himself. To think that this teen was the son of Gol D. Roger. The thought brought a smile to his lips. Ace made such a big deal out if it, when in truth it wasn't that serious. It was a shocker, yes, but that's it. They were all children of the sea so it didn't matter who your parents were. So long as you remain as yourself, you'll be fine.

He met up with Luffy on deck, curious to ask the younger teen a few things. As he approached the boy, he noticed he was deep in his thoughts with a slight blush sprawled across his cheeks and stood quietly next to him. Marco already knew the teen was thinking about Ace, it didn't take an expert to see that. Truthfully the blond hadn't expected to walk in on the two kissing. If anything, he figured they were still pointing and laughing at the lines on the ceiling. For nearly ten minutes they stood in silence until Luffy suddenly noticed the man next to him and jumped. "Oh, Marco. When did you get here?"

_'Just like Ace,'_ the blond thought and mentally smiled. "I was just curious on why Ace doesn't like the idea of Roger being his dad." A sad smile crossed Luffy's lips and he stared back at the ocean.

"The people on our island weren't exactly the best. Mostly drunks and ex pirates who lost their way in life. I remember the day I found out who Ace's dad was, so I asked him about it. He got all mad and stormed off to hunt without me. So I headed towards the village. When I got there, a group of people were talking about Ace."

_"I can't believe a small brat like that could beat us up! All over a stupid question too!"_

_"I know! Who the hell asks if Roger had a kid anyway? Everyone knows he doesn't." The drunks seemed to scoff as they passed around a bottle of rum. Luffy, curious as always, went up to the group._

_"What about Ace?"_

_"The brat's been coming down here asking is Roger had a kid and when we answer, he beat us up!"_

_"Yeah, what gives?" Luffy frowned._

_"Well what did you answer with?" The drunkest of the bunch answered the question._

_"Well I said that th' kid sthoud get a nidle stuck in em fer eve'y persn who 'olds a grudge 'gainst Rogah…"_

_"Yeah, if that piece of trash had a kid, I think the kid should die. Just be another piece of scum added to world."_

_"Burn 'im at the cross, eh? Th' lil devil! Bwahahaha!"_

_"Yeah! He'd probably say 'I'm sorry for bein' the piece of scum that I am!' Gahahahaha!"_

"That's why Ace hates his dad so much. Because of him, Ace grew up differently. He was cruel before I met him. He had no friends, no family, and no reason to live. Haha, he even tried killing me a few times!" The commander stared quietly at the rushing water below the railing. He silently wished he could get his hands on the people who would say such cruel things about a child and wring their necks. _'It seems Ace has had a lot on his slate in life so far.'_ Luffy suddenly turned back to the older male with a hint of seriousness in his eyes. "You!"

Marco quickly looked up. "Yes?"

"You never answered my question earlier!" The blond deadpanned.

"I think you have an eternal problem."

"Yeah? Well _I_ think you're avoiding the question!" He stared at the teen. Was this kid for real? Apparently, he was. Giving an inward sigh, he started to wonder if this was the kid who was really worth 300,000,000 Beli because at the moment, it sure as hell didn't seem like it. Not. At. All.

Back in the guest room, Ace was tossing and turning; his clammy hands clenching the blankets under him and knocked a few pillows off the bed. Memories he would rather forget sprang forth into his dream, finding one more traumatizing than the others. Swallowing hard, he realized he couldn't wake himself up and was forced to watch the memory replay in his mind.

_Ace's eyes widened in pure, absolute horror at the scene before him. He knew this man was a sicko. But to go this far, even Ace didn't expect this from him. He never expected anyone to go as far as this._

_Ace had been here eight months. And in those eight months, he saw a __lot__ of shit. He had been humiliated, weakened, powerless, afraid, and tortured. He had been raped, had bones dislocated, bones broken, torn ligaments. He was forced to drink boiling water, had hot coals shoved down his throat, had his elbow shattered __again__. He's had wire tightened around his body until it broke the skin, he's had citric acid shoved deep into fresh wounds, he's been in pressure point positions that hurt like fuck, and he's even been forced to wear punisher shoes for a whole month. (He also experience paper cuts. Those things, no matter how manly you were, always hurt like a bitch.) But that was mostly just physical torture. The psychological torture began three months ago._

_Masure was a feared man. His torture methods were known throughout the Grand Line and New World. And even though he didn't posses any devil fruit powers, people still tended to avoid him; afraid that if they were to come into his sights, they would be his next torture victim. Now everyday Ace had been there, Masure stopped everything he would be doing when the clock hit three and he'd disappear for two hours. The teen silently wondered where the man had always run off too, and finally got his answer. Being dragged to one of the castle's many balconies, he was chained in place next to Masure as many of his lower-class slaves gathered in the giant courtyard below. Among them laid several large instruments of torture caked in dry blood. The sight made Ace sick and he wondered why he was brought out to the balcony. Masure remained standing as Ace was forced to his knees. "Bring out the first offender!" And then it hit him._

_He was going to watch people be horrendously tortured to death. Eight years of slavery hardened Ace's heart, that's true. He cared about no one but himself. But still, to see innocent people tortured, even Ace felt something at that. As the poor, scrawny man was brought to a torture instrument, Ace shut his eyes and looked away. He may not care for these people, but that didn't mean he had to watch them suffer to death. But Masure didn't see it that way. Grabbing a fistful of Ace's hair, he yanked the teen's head up and place something under his chin. "This, my pet, is called a Heretics Fork. It makes sure you can't look away. The teen bit down a hiss of pain as the spikes of the fork dug into the bottom of his chin, holding his head in place. And over the next three months, everyday from three to five, Ace had been forced to witness many innocents be put to horrible, torturous deaths._

_Head crushers, saws, iron maidens, judas cradles, flaying, impalements, breast rippers, breaking wheels, knee splitters, pears of anguish, waters torture, cat's paws, quarterings by horses, crocodile tubs, rats, lead sprinklers, chinese bamboo, scaphisms… He witnessed all of these. The sound of screaming haunting the little sleep he got at night, and the images wouldn't leave his mind. The way blood spewed from some of the bodies, the sound of flesh tearing apart, and bones being reduced to something akin to gelatin. And Ace was powerless to stop it. He was right there, inches away from the sadistic psycho, but unable to do anything. And that was only in three months. The man was a sociopath. He felt no emotions, no remorse. Nothing. And that's the reason why he scared Ace so much. The man had done things to other slaves that would make even the devil turn away in horror. And Ace been there to witness it all. Powerless._

_Which was why, at this very moment, his stared down in horror. Two little children, both starved, uncleaned, and dressed in rags, were brought forth in heavy shackles. The boy on the left couldn't have been no older than eight and the girl to his right had to be at least ten. Masure's eyes narrowed and a twitch of a smile could be seen. "Do you know why you're here?" The boy on the left looked at the ground, giving a small nod as his foot kicked at the dirt below. It was in that moment did the boy remind Ace of Luffy._

_"Yes," the boy mumbled. "I__–"_

_"I stole a loaf of bread. That's why I'm here. So let my brother go," the blond-haired girl indicated. "He has nothing to do with this." Masure thought for a few moments and Ace silently wished that he would simply let the children go with only a warning._

_Sadly, his wish was not heard._

_"Lying for a thief. How about I offer you a deal, since you seem like somewhat of an intelligent girl. Let the boy die for his crime and I offer you a place at my side. You shall be tortured, no doubt about that," he quietly chuckled, "but you'll still be alive nonetheless."_

_"No," she instantly answered. "If my brother dies, so do I." The boy looked up at his sister with questioning eyes and she simply gave him a smile. "I won't abandon you." Her smile, Ace found it to be so kind, so gentle and innocent. How could someone who was born into slavery give such a truly beautiful smile? The boy reached for her hand and she grabbed it tightly. "No matter what, we stick together."_

_"Oh, so cute," the man beside Ace purred. The teen gave a snarl._

_"Leave them alone," he growled. "They're just kids, they don't know any better." Masure raised a nearly amused brow._

_"What's this? The cold-hearted Ace sticking up for mere children? How interesting…" A cold, sadistic smile crept up on his lips and shivers ran down the teen's spine at the sight. "I think I've finally found your breaking point." His eyes widened._

_"No," he whispered, looking back at the kids. "No, stop–"_

_"Bring out the horses and bath!" The Heretics Fork was placed under Ace's chin again, making sure he couldn't look away from the ghastly scene. "Enjoy, my pet."_

_"I'll murder you if you touch those kids," Ace growled dangerously, and also a little desperately._

_"Oh, but my pet! To witness such a thing is a rare offer! I'd treasure the moment if I were you." He turned his attention back to the offenders and pointed towards the girl. "You. Not only have you lied to save the skin of a thief, you have gave up the chance to be by my side. And for that, before you are quartered, you shall have your back skinned!" Turning one last time time to Ace, he gave a sickening grin. "Now enjoy the complimentary screams, pet. For this one is specially for you." Ace's stomach dropped. The girl was held down by several armed guards and she struggled against their grip as the knife grew closer to his skin. Finally, the item found its target and dug under the girl's dermis. She let out a muffled scream as she buried her face in the dirt, Ace's heart tearing at the sound._

_"Stop it," he growled quietly. If that damn fork wasn't under his chin, he would have screamed it. But the fork dug into his chin as he tried to speak and he flinched at the feeling. "Leave her alone." Several minutes had already passed and Ace was surprised the girl was still conscious. They had already peeled away her shoulders when Masure held up a hand to stop the cruelness._

_"Enough," he spoke and girl let a sob escape. Ace wanted to do nothing more than to help her, to save her. But he couldn't. "Bring the horses." No, no this wasn't happening._

_'These kids are __not__ about to die because I spoke up. In fact, they aren't gonna die __at all.'__ But no matter how hard Ace tried to convince himself, he couldn't push away the guilt._

_"Hiyaa!" The horses stared to walk. No, this wasn't happening. The girl's arms and legs started to creak as she gave a shrilling scream. Ace desperately wanted to cover his ears, to save the girl. A limb was torn off and the teen nearly found himself gagging at the sight. Another limb. And another. Her scream gurgled a little before is slowly died all together, leaving nothing but a torn apart body in the courtyard. Ace felt horrible. Maybe, just maybe if he hadn't spoke up to save the kids, they__ would__ have lived._

_'I really am a monster…'_

_"Now, wasn't that entertaining, pet?" Ace didn't acknowledge the question at all. All he could do was stare in horror at the small girl's body. Of to the side, he suddenly heard her brother crying._

_"Sis! SIS! No!" Ace felt his heart wrenching. That boy, he looked and sounded so much like Luffy. He wondered how his sibling was doing, and prayed that he was still alive and free. The small boy was dragged over to a pool of some kid of blue liquid. Ace looked wearily at the pool. It couldn't be acid. Acid was red. No, if he remembered correctly, blue was…_

_No._

_No, no, no, no._

_Even Masure wasn't that twisted. He couldn't be, right? This was an innocent child they were talking about! But he made no movement to stop his guards as they lifted the child to throw him in the deadly pool. Ace paled, already knowing what would happen to the boy if he was tossed into that pool._

_A pool of alkali._

_Ace bit his lip as he heard the boy splash into the pool. Ace didn't know how much time had passed before the screaming started. The screaming tore his very soul apart because when he was forced by Masure to look at the kid, he saw Luffy. And he could hear Luffy screaming in pain as the flesh melted from his bone and could see him writhing in absolute horrid pain as he began to convulse. "Stop." The child desperately tried to get out of the pool but the guards' spears prevented that from happening. "Stop it."_

_The screams were exactly like Luffy's._

_"Stop."_

_The look the child gave him as he reached for help was just like the look Luffy would give him._

_"Stop it."_

_The scared and terrified boy's life dissolved away just like his skin in the chemical compound._

_"I said STOP IT!" Ace yelled, surprising the man next to him. The Heretics Fork dug into his chin and chest but he didn't care. He couldn't take this anymore. He was the reason the kid was suffering at the moment. Ace didn't know how long it took the kid to finally die. All he knew was that this was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. After he was brought back into the castle, an empty look was all that could be seen in his eyes. Blood dripped down his chin and chest as Masure escorted him to the bath._

_"We should get you washed up, pet. Let me look at your chin." The teen let the man raise his chin and inspect the four small holes. "Looks like that will leave a little scar under there." He wiped away blood from the teen's chest and licked the blood from his finger. "So sweet." His purple-tinted eyes stared into the freckled male's empty gray ones. "You're so close to being broken. Who would have thought that children would be your weakness…" He pet the younger male before turning around to fix the bath, taking his eyes off Ace. It was something he never did. Ace noticed this and snapped out of his emptiness and quickly looked around the room for a weapon. Quietly grabbing the item, he hid it in his hands and gave a sly smile._

_"I have to agree," he replied in an alluring tone, surprising Masure enough to turn around. "I really am a disappointment."_

_"You're not a disappointment, my pet."_

_"Oh, but I am. And you know it, __master__." Masure's eyes sparked for a second as the teen finally called him by that title. And at that moment, Ace quickly brought out the scissors and stabbed the man in the shoulder before anything could be said. Surprised, Masure fell into the bathtub where Ace jumped on him and held his head underwater for a minute. Throwing him to the floor as he gasped for air, Ace straddled the man and stabbed him._

_Over and over and over and over again._

_Thirty seven times he stabbed the man, his rage growing with every strike he made until he ran out of breath. He looked down at the blood-soaked body then to his own hands. There was blood everywhere. And you know what? Ace couldn't have fucking cared less. A victorious grin crossed his lips before he looked down at the dead body in disgust, spitting on it. "I hope you fucking burn in hell, asshole." Walking calmly out of the room covered in blood and still in seastone handcuffs, Ace felt his heart harden again, forcing himself to forget the earlier events that he had been forced to witness._

Luffy was the first thing he saw as he bolted into a sitting position. "Ace, you okay? You were yelling in your sleep." But Ace didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his brother into a tight hug. He had totally forgotten all about that horrible memory. He thought he had pushed it into a corner where it would remain hidden until the day he died. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Just remembered how lucky I am to have you as a brother… and lover." Luffy smiled at that. Good, so Ace did see them as together. He was glad at that.

"Hey, Ace, about yesterday, I–"

"Don't worry about it, Lu. You've been stressing yourself lately, right? You should get some sleep. It'll do wonders." Luffy slightly pouted as he pulled away from Ace who planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"But I'm not tired."

"Well at least lay down a while then."

"Fine," he smiled, holding Ace's hand. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Marco left a few hours ago and said he'd be back as soon as he could. Something about an explosion on the ship and he was needed." Ace frowned at the info.

"I hope everything's okay. Well I guess I'll head onto the deck then. Get some rest if you can." He playfully flicked Luffy in the forehead and the teen scratched the spot.

"Eh? How come that flick felt different? It almost felt like it could have hurt…"

"That's called haki."

"Eh? What's that? Food?" Ace rolled his eyes as Luffy tilted his head.

"No, it's– You know what? I'll explain it to you later."

"Ah-ha! You don't know what it is, do you! So it's a mystery~!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Lu." He leaned forward and kissed his brother quickly before he exited the room and stepped onto the deck, taking in a deep breath of the ocean spray. He walked over to the railing where he stared at the blue and white horizon for sometimes until he noticed something was off. Something didn't feel right. He backed up from the railing and looked around. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

The deck was completely empty and had no sleeping swordsman or sunbathing navigator. The kitchen was quiet and the sound of dishes being washed couldn't be heard. No random explosions erupted and no tinkering was found. It was like the ship had suddenly turned to a ghost ship. Ace seriously doubted everyone was asleep at the moment, it was too nice of a day to pass up. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was definitely wrong. But he didn't see anything too unusual. Just an empty deck, a few birds flying in the sky, Masure standing right beside him, a worm squirming in a bird's mouth that was on the railing across the ship, a– wait.

Masure?

Before Ace could react, the man tightly grabbed his neck and raised him a foot off the ground, cutting off Ace's air supply. The logia user grabbed the intruder's wrist tightly as he tried to gasp for air, but it was no use. He tried to turn into his logia form, but it didn't work. He didn't understand, why wasn't it working? Remember how earlier he had convinced himself not to be afraid of Masure because he was just a man?

Well that went right out the window in a moment.

The man brought his face closer to Ace's and gave a purr, multiplying Ace's fear by tenfold as he leaned as far away as he could. "Oh how I've missed you, my pet." Ace continued to struggle to free himself, trying over and over to burst into his logia mode. "Do you like me new invention?" Masure pulled back his left sleeve to reveal a thin metal glove-like mechanism that went up to his elbow. "The fingertips of it are made from seastone, allowing me to grab even a logia user like yourself. But I only have one, sadly, seeing as seastone is quite a rare thing." With his free hand, he reached for his belt and brought out a pair of familiar handcuffs, securing them onto Ace's wrists behind his back. He then pulled out a rag and gagged the teen, shoving him against the railing and punching him in the stomach. Ace fell to the ground as the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Ace, I can't sleep," the voice whined as the person entered the deck. Luffy looked to his left and spotted a rather tall man with a slightly pale face and black goatee standing there with an emotionless stare. The teen looked over the stranger, not finding the black robe, black-sleeve hoodie, or deep blue plants familiar whatsoever.

"So you must be the brother Ace mentioned. Monkey D. Luffy…" Luffy didn't know who the man was, but instantly knew it was a bad guy. Getting into a fighting stance, he glared at the stranger.

"Who are you?" The man reached his arm out towards Luffy, taking a slow and easy step towards him. The teen suddenly seemed to be in a trance-like state as he stared into the beautiful yet deadly purple-tinted eyes of the man and didn't even bother to back away from him as he approached, unaware of just how much danger he was in.

**XxXxX  
****So I finished this chapter yesterday but was hesitant to upload it. I feel like I dragged the chapter on too long, so sorry if it bored you to death…**

**Okay! So there's a few things I changed in this chapter. One: I have no idea how long it would take alkali to dissolve someone, so I sped up the process. Two: I know Ace's emotions were all over the place and I severely apologize for that. I hope it was acceptable. Three: Yes, I gave the characters phones and ipods. But phones are different from todays. You can only send emergency texts, sending a message no longer than 50 words. But Den-Den Mushi's are still used, though mostly for business reasons. Four: I'm sorry there wasn't many AceLu moments in this. There'll be a little more in the next, but not much. Sorry. :/ Maybe in two or three chapters will big AceLu moments appear. So please be a little patient. Thank you so much!**

**I hope this chapter was somewhat acceptable? I pulled out all my knowledge on old torture methods and added it to the chapter. Bad move, maybe? Actually, I'm surprised I knew as much as I did on torture instruments. Kind of creepy in a way... Huh. Well, please give me your views on it please. And thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy! Now, could you click the button once more? Please? Thank you~**


	9. Chapter 9: Madokara Mieru

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Nine: Madokara Mieru

**XxXxX  
****Cities, they fell  
****Life's a choke on bittersweet warnings took for a joke  
****Misspent days spent in haze  
****Still looking down at this broken land, once grass has turned to sand  
****Sky is smoke, we've past this point of doubt  
**_**-Globus (Wyatt Earth)**_

**Through the window I see one shining plum blossom, that warmth of one blossom  
****Through the window I see radiant greenery for the eyes; a mountain cuckoo, ah, the first bonito  
****Through the window I see the refreshing autumn wind churns in the mountains and over that- a bell's voice  
****My remaining days, how much more is there to live?  
****The night is brief, life is short  
****Through the window I see cold snow all around the hose, in bed I only think of this  
****Through the window I see this cheerful iris; a lone, white flower in this springtime twilight  
**_**-Corner Stone Cues featuring Christopher Tin (Madokara Mieru)  
**_**XxXxX**

Marco was flying back to the Thousand Sunny in a hurry, slightly troubled from news he had received on the Moby Dick.

_Marco took out his phone to read the emergency message he just received. -One Message From Thatch: Code blue. End message- Marco furrowed his brow and let out a curse, turning towards the strawhat captain. "I have to go, there's been an accident on the Moby Dick. Tell Ace I'll be back in a few hours." The teen simply gave a nod and Marco wasted no time in taking to the sky in zoan form. He flew as fast as he could, hoping everything was alright with his family. Upon arrival, he landed on the hectic deck beside Thatch. "Thatch, what happened?"_

_"We don't know. Everything was fine until about ten minutes ago when something exploded below deck." Crew members ran towards the fire, throwing buckets of water onto the element to put it out. "Not to mention Oyaji's not doing that well, he's got a bad virus that started showing its symptoms this morning." Marco gave a curse. He leaves the Moby Dick for a day and everything goes to hell. He wished he had brought Ace along seeing as the teen could put out fires better than any–_

_Another explosion broke through the bottom of the deck, followed by several smaller ones. Grabbing a bucket of water, Marco and Thatch quickly headed to the flames. This seemed to carry on for two hours, just one small eruption after another all over the ship. The final explosion went off an hour later and the frantic crew finally slowed down a bit. Putting out one of the last fires, Marco took a seat to catch his breath. He had checked with the head of engineering and the shipwrights, but they all said they had nothing to do with the explosions. None of them had left anything alight, nothing exposed to heat, nothing flammable near a flame. Marco had no idea what could have caused the explosions. Unless…_

_'All I'm saying is that this guy is somewhat of a genius. He's crazy, but a genius. He excels at getting info and is a master at generating plans and traps when given the time and right tools. Now he already knows I'm on Luffy's ship which means he can't be too far behind.'_

_Ace's words rung in his mind. Had Masure snuck on board and planted all the explosions? But what for? If he __had__ known that Ace was on Luffy's ship, why attack this one? 'Because he knew Thatch would call me back to the ship.' The blond quick stood up and grabbed a random member by the arm as they rushed to put out a fire. "Did you stop anywhere in the last day?" The question was urgent and the member stuttered for a second._

_"W-Well we had to stop this morning when Oyaji showed symptoms of a virus."_

_"How long were we anchored?"_

_"About two hours I think."_

_"Did anyone see a ship pass by? Did anyone come on board?" The pirate shook his._

_"No, no one got on the ship. Although, now that I think about it, I heard someone mention a small supply boat was anchored a couple of hundred feet from us." Marco released his brother's arm and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Of course Masure planned this. He wants Ace and the only thing that stood in his way was Marco. Take that out of the picture and Ace is left to defend himself._

_'He's more than likely already on his way to the ship,' Marco thought as he pulled Thatch aside. "Can you guys handle the rest without me?" The fourth commander blinked._

_"Yeah, it's just a few flames. Why, what's up?"_

_"I'll tell you later. I gotta get over to Ace pronto." And with that, Marco jumped off the deck and switched to phoenix mode._

_"Wait, Marco! Where's the ship located?"_

_"About ninety minutes east of here by boat." And Marco flew off._

"I hope I'm not too late," Marco growled as the ship appeared on the horizon. He flapped harder, picking up even more speed.

Rolling his head to the side, Ace he blinked the fuzziness of away and saw the back of Masure. Suddenly remembering what happened, he instantly woke up and tried to stand, but found his world spinning to fast to keep his balance. As he fell to the ground, he spotted a familiar looking sandal between Masure's feet and his eyes widened in horror. Masure was going for Luffy! But he was powerless again, unable to do anything. His world spun too much that he wouldn't be able to do anything but fall over. He rubbed his face against the deck in a desperate attempt to free his mouth from the cloth gag. As he continued to do this, he glared up at the enemy's back when he suddenly spotted something blue in the distant sky. Marco! Oh thank the heavens, Marco was back! But Masure was so close to nabbing Luffy. Scraping his face roughly, the cloth finally fell out and he shouted with all this might.

"_MARCO!_" The phoenix instantly saw what was happening and he dove with speed towards the tranced teen. Masure looked back at Ace with surprise before looking up to the sky at the diving mythical creature. But by breaking eye contact, the Mugiwara captain blinked, no longer under hypnoses, and looked around in confusion. The enemy gave a growl and reached to capture the confused teen. Ace stared in horror from the ground as the man was seconds away from capture his brother. But the phoenix was fast and swooped in, snatching Luffy up into the air before the man could lay a hand on the teen. He looked back down at Ace with a worried look.

"Ace!"

"I'm fine! Just keep Luffy safe!" Masure looked as if he was reaching for his whip and Ace let out a burst of haki. It wasn't a strong burst, but it was strong enough to knockout someone out hadn't been introduced to haki before. The man stumbled from the attack and Ace took the chance to get up and run. But before he could go anywhere Masure grabbed his handcuffed wrists and jerked him back into his grasp. The teen lashed out with powerful kicks, all missing their targets. Above, Marco dropped Luffy off on the lookout tower and proceeded to dive towards Ace. The man pulled Ace close and grabbed his neck by a pressure point, immobilizing the teen who gasped and gave a pained hiss. Marco stopped in his tracks with a growl.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not another wing beat forward or I'll kill your precious friend." And prove the point, he pulled out a dagger and held it to the teen's neck. Luffy gave a dark growl at the threat of his brother before turning to the rest of the ship.

"Oi, mina!" But no one answered. "Guys, hurry!" He was met with something rare: Silence. "Where is everyone?" Masure smirked down below.

"Don't worry, I disposed of them for you." Luffy froze, slowly turning towards the intruder.

"What did you say?"

"I said they're disposed of," he simply replied. "Friends are just a nuisance, only to get in the way and slow you down."

"You're wrong! Friends are a strength–!"

"That can be easily turned into a weakness." The young teen's grip on the railing tightened by tenfold and the item was easily crushed under the sudden strain.

"What did you do to them?" The question came out dark and would have sent shivers up anyone's spine. However, Masure wasn't just anyone. The man didn't answer. Instead, he simply stepped back onto his boat's thick mast– that just reached the same height as the Sunny's railing– with the immobilized Ace. "I said what did you do to them! And give Ace back!" Luffy, now full of anger, pulled his arms back in a familiar style in an attempt to launch himself at the enemy.

"No, stop!" But the teen didn't pay attention. This man hurt his brother before and was threatening to take him again. Not only that, but he hurt his nakama. No one got away with that! He flew towards the enemy with speed, determined to beat the crap out of him. But he was stopped in midair by Marco before he could even reach the man halfway.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Stop already! Don't you see that if you get near him, he'll kill your brother!" Looking to his sibling, he realized the phoenix was right. Luffy's little stunt caused Ace a small cut across the neck. Luckily it barely broke the skin.

"Next time you attempt to come after me, I'll open his throat wide open. Now, adieu, my friends. I hope to see you again soon, Luffy. It's not very often I see my pet get so worked up over someone. But I guess nine years of slavery, torture, and sexual assault does that to one's emotions. Though, the only other time I've seen you get so worked was when you caused the death of those two children. Quite an interesting one you are, my precious pet." Luffy quite struggling against Marco's grip and stared at the man.

"What did you just say?" Masure looked from Luffy's near shocked expression to Ace's pleading eyes, a sly smile blooming slowly over his face.

"Oh, you never told him?"

"Ace, what does he mean?" Ace, unable to talk, looked Luffy in the eyes.

_'Don't listen to him!'_ they seemed to scream.

"You see, your brother here has been a slave most of his life. He was such a cute boy," he chuckled lovingly, dragging a finger across Ace's chin. "Who could possibly resist deflowering something so rare and beautiful? Just think of what he went through all those years. Rape, after rape, after rape." Luffy seemed to grow angrier inside with every word the man spoke, but the guilt also grew. If what he said was true, Luffy caused all this. All because he was _weak._ "Master to master, torture to torture. Your brother's seen more that his fair share of the dark side."

"Ace, you told me you were only a slave for a few months!" His eyes fell to the ground. "And you said it wasn't that bad…"

_'I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth,'_ his eyes seemed to say.

"Oh, and then the day he caused the death of those kids! My, you really got worked up over that, didn't you? Hm, to think I was so close to _breaking_ you," he whispered seductively into Ace's ear and the teen clenched his eyes shut, trying to suppress a shiver.

"Ace…" Guilt could clearly be read in the young teen's eyes. Heavy guilt. Guilt that tore Ace's heart up into pieces.

_'Don't you DARE blame yourself!'_ His eyes screamed. '_Don't you dare think this is your fault!'_

Marco grit his teeth and Luffy hadn't noticed until that very moment had Marco's grip on his tightened incredibly. Now the phoenix really wanted to kill the bastard. He would too if Ace's life wasn't at stake. The man jumped from his mast and landed perfectly on the deck. "Marco, how's the Moby Dick doing? I heard things got a little hectic over there." The blond let out another growl. "I really thought you would have stayed on the ship. Seeing as your so called _father_ is sick in bed with a deadly virus." The voice he spoke in was smug. Wait, a _deadly_ virus? Luffy instantly noticed how Ace and Marco's attitude changed. Ace suddenly seemed so much more defiant despite the fact his life was at stake and Marco's anger increased hundredfold.

"Son of a bitch!" Ace growled, despite the fact it hurt to talk with a finger jammed in a pressure point. "Leave Whitebeard alone!"

"What did you to him?" The two pirates yelled in unison, but despite the hostile tones, Masure chuckled darkly.

"Like I'd tell you how to save him. Have fun burying your friends, Luffy. See you both soon." And with that, Masure's boat sailed away. Marco landed on deck and released Luffy, obviously distressed and angry at the new information. Luffy quickly ran towards the front of the ship to search for his friends. But as soon as he bow came into view, his heart dropped. There, all spread out on the deck, were his nakama.

And not a single one of them was moving.

xXxXx  
Ace glared daggers at the man in front of him. It was true he was still afraid, but at the moment his anger overtook that fear. This man had threatened Luffy and his crew, not too mention he threatened Whitebeard's life. No one, and he meant _no one_ got away with that! His master glared down at him and the teen realized he had never seen the sociopath glare before. It was truly a frightening thing to witness, especially when that glare was aimed at you. The man _never _got angry. They continued to glare at each other, neither one backing down. "You nearly killed me, _pet._" He tightly grabbed Ace's chin. "If my surgeon hadn't heard the ruckus of you escaping and hadn't found me in the bathroom, I would have bled to death." Ace noticed a faint scar over the man's left eye and one across his throat as he continued to glare.

"You had it coming, you sick son of a–" The man's grip tightened and the teen felt his jaw creak slightly, flinching at the pain. "You're nothing but a sicko, a freak in desperate need of help." And that glare suddenly increased, turning cold and full of rage. Ace had made a bad mistake. The man had already been in a fowl mood, he shouldn't have antagonized him even more. Especially since he knew what the man was capable of. The man growled angry and smacked Ace roughly to the floor.

"_Freak_?" That one word dissipated Ace's anger and turned it into pure fear. Soon the sound of a metal whip being unhooked from a belt could be heard and Ace shut his eyes tightly. _'I'm back in hell,'_ he thought. _'But as long as Luffy and Marco are safe, I don't mind. I can handle this. It's nothing. It's absolutely nothing.'  
_xXxXx

Marco quickly pulled out his phone to call the ship's doctor. As soon as he answered, Marco got straight to the point. "How's Oyaji?"

_"He got worse right after you left but–"_

"Listen! I just found out that it's a deadly virus. You do whatever you can to save him."

_"Yes, commander!"_ Marco hung up the phone with a deep sigh as he silently prayed for his father's health when he suddenly heard Luffy.

"Marco! Help me!" The blond wasted no time in running to the teen's aid where he found the cause of the yell. All of the teen's nakama were spread across the deck with Luffy off to the side shaking and on the verge of tears. "Th-They won't wake up…" He checked Zoro's neck and wrist for a pulse. He checked Nami's, and then Sanji's, and Chopper's and Robin's and Franky's and Usopp's.

He felt no pulse on any of them.

He looked back at the teen who broke down into tears. Marco's heart went out the teen when he suddenly noticed a dart stuck high in the wall. Masure was a sociopath, one in the art of psychological torture. Flat out killing someone without some kind of torment wasn't his style. So maybe…

_'Have fun burying you friends, Luffy.' _ Yeah, those words definitely confirmed it.

"They're not dead." Luffy looked up from the ground with tear-filled eyes.

"What?"

"They're not dead. He hit them with darts coated with a tetrodotoxin. It can slow your heartbeat down to the point where it can be mistaken for death. If they had actually died, what would you have done?"

"B-Buried them..."

"Then you would have buried your friends alive. That's what Masure had planned." A wave of relief spread through Luffy at the news. His friends weren't dead. They were alive. He wiped the tears from his face and gave a shaky smile.

"Can you help me move them to their beds?"

The blond returned a gentle smile. "Of course."

xXxXx  
Ace was on the deck in a small pool of blood, his body covered in lacerations and bruises. His whole body ached in pain and his muscles were far past the point of exhaustion. Masure gave one last kick to the teen's ribs before heading into the ship with a growl. Ace's empty eyes stared at the rolling ocean and sky, silently wishing for his freedom back. But the effects of the beating was telling his heart to freeze over, to not feel any emotions again. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Last time he hardened his heart, he ended up treating all the kind people around him like shit. And he didn't want to do that. He let out a pained sigh and whispered a song to himself in a quiet and broken voice.

_"Madokara mieru, kagayaku ume ichirin. Ichirin hodo no, sono atatakasa.  
__Madokara mieru, mabushii me ni wa aoba. Yama hototogisu aa hatsugatsuo.  
__Madokara mieru, sawayaka akikaze no. Yama o mawaru ya ano kane no koe.  
__Yomei ikubaku ka aru. Yomei ikubaku ka aru.  
__Madokara mieru, hieta yuki no ie ni. Nete iru to omou nete bakari nite.  
__Madokara mieru, tanoshi ichihatsu no. Ichirin shiroshi kono haru no kure…"_

Staring at the ocean, he saw Luffy and Whitebeard's image flash in his mind and he mentally said his goodbyes to them. _'Oyaji, Luffy… Thank you.'  
_xXxXx

Luffy was leaning on the railing of his ship and Marco was leaning against the mast, both silent and thinking. "We need a plan to rescue Ace."

"I know, and I think I might have one. If I remember correctly, Masure's castle should be–"

Luffy interrupted him. "What do you mean, 'If I remember correctly'? We don't have time for 'If's! We don't have time for mistakes!"

"I know that, but–"

"No, we have to hurry! We have to do something, and we have to do it now!"

"Calm–"

"He has Ace, Marco! And if anything happens to him, I'm–" Marco moved like a blur, slamming the teen against the wall and grabbing the front of his shirt. His usually laid back attitude was no longer there, his eyes now hard and stressed.

"Do you really think you're the only one who cares about Ace? I'm just as worried as you are about him! He's my brother too!" Luffy suddenly calmed down, staring at the blond with surprised eyes.

"Marco…"

"And I know Masure has him! Trust me, it killed me to watch them sail away! Especially since that bastard knows how to save Oyaji's life! But we have to take our time thinking about this because one minor mistake could end up killing Ace!" He released Luffy's shirt slowly, and the teen felt guilty. Of course Marco was worried. Him and Ace were close nakama. And now their father's wellbeing was being threatened too.

"I'm sorry," Luffy spoke softly.

"Um, did I come at the wrong time?" A voice asked, and the two pirates looked over to the railing to see another male standing there with a sheepish smile. "Yo." Marco's mood instantly lightened and Luffy tilted his head to the side, obviously confused on who the person was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Oyaji's fourth division commander: Thatch! But you can simply call me The King of Awesome." Marco rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"You're still going on about that?"

"But of course," the male grinned. "Anyway, what's up? You were in a real hurry to get back here."

"I think we should sit down in the kitchen. It's a long story." Thatch nodded and sobered up. But when his eyes landed on Luffy, his grin instantly returned.

"Are you Luffy?" The teen nodded and the brunet turned to Marco. "_This_ is the brother Ace constantly talks about?" Before Marco could answer, the curious teen spoke up.

"Why does your hair stick out like a loaf of curled bread?" The fourth commander laughed, patting Luffy on the back.

"Yeah, you're _definitely_ the brother Ace talks about."

**XxXxX  
****I was listening to X-Ray Dog's song Dark Empire Zanto remix when I was writing the part where Masure was trying to grab Luffy and I had like three heart-attacks XD I was like 'omgomg he's getting to Luffy! Marco hurry your feathered ass up! Aaaaahhhh! Hurry dammit!' So sad, ne? XD**

**Okay, now the only reason I had Ace sing that song is a video on youtube. Go onto the site and type in Two Brothers One Piece. The first video should have a picture of Ace grabbing a sword and should be called: Two Brothers [Re-uploaded][HD] by chinxize4. (They make GREAT one piece trailers!) Plus the song has somewhat of childish yet sad touch to it. I know Ace probably wouldn't sing, but I felt like adding it. Kill meh if you want. :P**

**(Sorry if any song lyrics were wrong! I blame the internet.)**

**Okay, so there's no AceLu in this chapter. I had no idea where to add it. I'm sorry! They'll be mentions of the pairing in the next chapter. Nothing too big. Sorry guys...**

**So please tell me how this chapter went! And thank you for all the reviews once again! Some more would be great! Arigato gozaimasu! :**


	10. Chapter 10: Commence Plan: Rescue Ace!

Abandoned and Lost  
AceLu Version  
Chapter Ten: Commence Plan: Rescue Ace!

**XxXxX  
****Something has been taken from deep inside of me, a secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
****Wounds so deep, they never show, they never go away  
****Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played  
****Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
****Just washing it aside, all of the helplessness inside  
****Pretending I don't feel misplaced is so much easier than change  
****Replacing this pain with something numb  
****It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone  
****If I could change, I would  
****If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
**_**-Linkin Park (Easier to Run)  
**_**XxXxX**

Ace awoke in a familiar environment. _'Heh, I never thought I'd see this old chamber again. Hello seastone chains that hold me in place. Hello cold, damp wall that freezes the shit out of my wounded back. Hello quiet darkness that kept me company for eight months.'_ A small drop of water fell onto his head. _'Oh yeah, and hello dripping ceiling that nearly drove me insane a few times!'_ Ace glared at the ceiling before giving a sigh. He might as well get used to the cell again, seeing as he'd be there for rest of his life, however long that may be. He just hoped Luffy and Whitebeard would be okay. If anything happened to them, he'd never be able to live with himself. But he didn't worry about Luffy that much. He was strong now, stronger than Ace would have imagined. Not only that, but he had a reliable crew with him too, one that would sail to the ends of the earth with him without a single moment of hesitation. Plus, to top it off, Marco said he'd keep Luffy safe, and Ace believed Marco would keep his word. He always did.

Marco, Thatch, and Luffy were all in the kitchen. Marco was currently telling Thatch what exactly was going on and Luffy was off to the side deep in thought. He stared at his hands in silence, feeling guilty beyond belief. Ace had gone through so much shit in the past nine years, and it was all because Luffy hadn't been strong enough to defeat a few weak pirates when he was younger. He balled his hands up and clenched his hair, tightly shutting his eyes in attempt to make the horrible feelings swelling up in him disappear. All this time, he thought he was suffering the most when in fact it was Ace who had it worse. _'And to think,' _he thought, _'at one point I even wished Ace was dead… I'm horrible!'_ He began to tremble softly. _'Ace needed me and I wasn't there for him! I didn't even try to save him! I had wished he was dead instead of wishing he was safe! What the hell is wrong with me!'_

He tried to stifle a sob, but failed to hide it. The two commanders looked from each other to the strawhat captain who was in a tight ball ball crying silently into his fists on the couch. Thatch had no idea that the two brothers had gone through so much suffering. One was left by himself with no one to trust, the other was at the mercy of six different masters. _'No wonder Ace treated us like he did when he first was brought on the ship. Such torture would warp even the kindest of souls into something dark and cold.'_ They both got up and walked to the captain's side. He continued to cry, his mind wandering through so many things.

_'I couldn't even protect my nakama! I would have buried them alive! What sort of captain am I? What kind of brother am I? I'm a horrible person! First my brother, now my nakama… Who's next? Gramps? Ace's nakama? Will I ever be strong enough to protect anyone?'_ He felt a light hand fall on his shoulder.

"I-I'm a horrible person," he sobbed. "I had wi-wished Ace was dead… when he n-needed my help…!"

"Hey," Thatch spoke quietly. "You had no way of knowing. It's not your fault."

"But it is! I was w-weak! I still am weak! I can't protect my nakama… I can't even protect my own brother! I love him so much, but I can't protect him!"

"Luffy, remember what your brother said? This _isn't_ your fault. You two had a promise, right?" The trembling teen nodded. "What was your promise?"

"To live life w-without regrets…"

"Right. And he said he didn't regret making the sacrifice." Luffy remained silent, his sobs and trembling finally down to minimal. "Do you know what Ace said on the ship one time?"

Thatch gave a gentle smile. "He said that anyone who would hurt his otouto would end up dead in a shallow grave. He's always loved you, even though he was afraid to meet up with you because he knew you would be mad at him. So don't feel bad. What's past is past. What matters now is the future." The strawhat captain nodded, wiping his face of any tears.

"If either of you tell Ace I cried, I'll kick your asses," he mumbled, earning grins from the commanders. "So do you guys have a plan yet?" The blond nodded, grabbing the map off the kitchen table.

"I've been thinking about a plan, but it's a little difficult to come up with a good one. Ace said this guy is a genius which means he'll know I'm making the plans, which means he'll know it'll be a stealth strategy. But what if he knew that I knew this, then he might think I'd leave the plan up to you–" he quickly pointed towards Luffy, "–which would mean we'd just go knocking down guards at the front door; a frontal attack with no strategy whatsoever. But then there's the other factor. He knows how close me, Ace, and Thatch are–"

"Ace, Thatch, and I," the brunette commander corrected, earning a glare and a smack from Marco.

"–so he might have guessed I'd bring Thatch into this. That means if I left the plan to him, it'd involve a diversion strategy. So he could be ready for any one of these three versions of the plan. So the question remains, which one do we go with?"

"How about we just add them all together?" The older males looked to the teen. "I mean, he wouldn't expect a stealth attack with a diversion similar to a frontal attack, would he? All we would need is a Tone Dial and a megaphone and stealthily place it at the front gate. Of course, we'll have to beat up everyone quickly before setting the Dial there. The Dial will have the sounds of us fighting and he'll think we're just taking out all the guards, though they'll already be taken out. While he watches the gate, Marco can sneak us in through the back."

"He'll have traps set up everywhere," Marco added. "And they'll all mostly likely be laced in poison."

"So if we follow Mugiwara's plan…"

"We just _might_ get to Ace." All three of the pirates grinned at the fourth commander turned to Luffy.

"Hey, where'd you come up with this? You don't sound like the bumbling, idiotic brother Ace talked about!"

"I read it in a book once."

"Yeah? Which book?"

Luffy's grin seemed to grow and he gave a laugh. "The Last Battle of Zorqoff V-Xen." Thatch turned to Marco with a concerned look.

"We're gonna die, aren't we."

"Yeah, probably."

Luffy left the note next to Zoro's swords. They had the plan all figured out and were about to leave. The captain wanted to make sure to let his crew know what was happening and that if anything should happen to him, that Zoro would be in charge. He gave a small smile. _'Nami probably wouldn't like that.'_ He took one long, last look at his crew just incase he didn't he return before heading onto deck where his fellow schemers waited. "So, how are we going to get there?" Thatch pointed to Marco.

"Marco here is faster than any ship. We'll just take him." Marco's nerve ticked.

"Do I look like some kind of transportation device?"

"Only when you're in phoenix mode." The blond gave a sigh, knowing Thatch was right.

"Alright, who's going by the talons?"

"I will," Thatch spoke up, jerking a thumb towards his chest. "I've been held by your talons before. It's _way_ too scary for a rookie like you." Luffy huffed, obviously giving in to the challenge.

"I'll go by the talons! I'm not scared of anything!" _'Except jii-chan,'_ Luffy mentally added. _'Gramps could scare anyone with his Fist of Love.'_ Thatch shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, if you want to…" The teen whooped in victory as Marco turned to his brother.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." The brunette gave an innocent look.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Luffy, you're riding on my back." The teen stopped his victory dance, his face slightly falling.

"Wha– But why?"

"Because if I accidentally drop you, you'll sink like an anchor in the ocean. But if I drop Thatch, he'll just float back to the surface one way or another."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Marco turned into his phoenix form and Luffy hopped onto his back, obviously excited to be able to ride such a mythical creature. "Alright, but just remember: it was Ace's idea to place that egg there!" The phoenix looked at Thatch.

"What egg?"

"You didn't… find… I-I mean, I meant keg, not egg! Silly, me. You see, Ace…" The phoenix continued to stare at him. "I just gave it away, didn't I."

"Yeah, you did."

"You gonna drop me in the ocean?"

"Maybe." Thatch deflated slightly once again as Marco tightly grabbed his arms with his talons and took the sky.

"I knew it. Death by bird-dropping…"

xXxXx

Masure was locked in his room, contemplating about the earlier events that took place. His pet had gotten so angry and defensive when his brother and 'father' were threatened. The man gave a sigh. The human mind always amazed him, and how it seemed to create emotions so easily was always so alluring. Why? Because he had been born without emotions. The only true emotions he ever felt were deep hatred, slight curiosity, and very small enjoyment at seeing others die slowly. Over the years, he had done everything he could to a human being to try and grasp the different emotions and reactions of them. When they were happy, they smiled. When sad, they frowned or cried. When they loved, they were smitten. When afraid, they cowered; shaking and trembling with fear so strong it could clearly be felt from a mile away. In pain, they shrieked, cried, yelled, writhed. And after witnessing every single one of these emotions, he tried to copy them in an attempt to feel them.

Of course, it never worked.

His hand slowly traced the scar on his neck and the one over his eye. _'Twenty three years,'_ he thought. _'Twenty three years since I felt anything that even resembled the emotion love.'_ He pulled himself from his thoughts as him mind started to wander to the past, bringing up memories he didn't want to think of at the moment. Making his way out of the room, he made his way down to his slave's chamber. He had to ask, he was curious about something. Looking down at the chained man, he spoke.

"Why do you call him Oyaji?" The question made Ace chuckle dryly and the sense of deja vu came to him.

"It's something someone like you would never understand." Masure crouched down in front of the male.

"Is it because you despise your real father and wanted a substitute for that empty space in your life? Or is it because you finally found someone who accepted you for who you are, despite all the flaws that people shun you for having?" Ace looked the male in the eyes, surprised how he spoke with an almost sympathetic tone. "I had a family once. My kind mother, my ungrateful father, my three loving siblings. I know what it's like to be hated by everyone."

_"Freak! Animal torturer! Freak! Animal torturer! Freak!" He covered his head as the other kids around him threw stones twigs, ignoring them as he continued to make his way back home. "Hey freak, why don't you cry for us?"_

_"Come on, give us a smile!"_

_"Oh wait, he can't! He doesn't have any feelings! Hahaha!" The stones kept kitting him as he walked and he bit down on his tongue to hold back the anger swelling up inside him when suddenly all the rocks and twigs stopped. Confused, he looked back to see if they had went home. They hadn't. They still continued to throw different items, but his older sister stood in front of him, protecting him from any harm._

_"Hey, look! It's the freak's sister!"_

_"Keep throwing! She must be a freak too if she's protecting him!"_

_"Stop it!" She yelled. "Leave my brother alone!" But the kids kept on throwing, and the fourteen year old rushed towards them, unafraid to beat up the little weaklings. After she was done, she turned to her brother and smiled despite the fact she has several painful looking bruises. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you."_

"You're hated too now, aren't you? The government is after you and everyone wants you dead. Just because of who your father–"

"_He _is not my father!" The teen snapped. "Whitebeard is my only father!"

"You shouldn't bad mouth your father so much. I'm sure he really cared for you. After all, he did ask Garp to look after you once you were born, right?"

_The man stood over the beaten child, a dark look of rage in his eyes. "Piece of shit, go to your room! Fucking good for nothing bastard… You're not my son. My son wouldn't be a fucking freak."_

"And then there was your mother who gave her life for you. She was a real beauty, you know. I bet she would have made a _fine_ addition to your messed up family."

_"I can't believe that man… I'd leave him in a heartbeat if he wasn't the one who made all the money," she whispered as she cleaned the boy's wounds, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry you have to go through all this."_

"And finally, your darling brother. He's much more different than I imagined he would be. I thought he would be a lot like you. But no, he seems like someone who would break _much_ more easier than you. I bet his little heart is breaking right now at the sight of his crew." Ace let out a deep growl.

"If you so much as even _try_ to lay a hand on him again, _I will murder you._"

"So protective," he whispered, caressing Ace's cheek softly.

_His little brother and sister grabbed his wrists, dragging him over to their room. "Close your eyes, big brother!"_

_"We have a surprise for you!" He closed his eyes and when they came to a stop, he opened them. There, in the middle of the room, was a giant picture they drew of him, all neatly colored and drawn. He looked down at them with a shaky- he was still trying to get this down- smile._

_"Thank you, you two. It's great." The two six year olds smiled in unison._

_"We're glad nii-chan likes it!"_

"But then all that was taken away from you, wasn't it. You were forced into slavery, taken away from the only life you knew and loved. But it looks like life has been good to you lately. You've been reunited with your brother and made a whole, new, happy 'family'. So sad…"

"Shut up! Whitebeard's idea of a family is not stupid! I'll spend the rest of my life repaying him for all the kindness he's given me! That man is more of a father to us than anyone ever was! That's why I'll follow him to the day I die!" That distant look in the man's eyes disappeared and his pulled out a dagger.

"You seem so proud of that mark upon your back…" He glared down at Ace. "I wonder what would happen if I took that away." Ace immediately stiffened and shoved his back against the cold wall with all his might, both fear and hate appearing in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ touch it!" He snarled. Masure grabbed him and tried to pull him away from the wall, feeling the need to remove the tattoo from the teen more than ever now. But Ace made sure to keep that dagger as far away from his pride as he could. But the man grew frustrated and suddenly stood up, glaring down at the male.

"Maybe you would do better at following my orders if I finally _broke_ you." Ace narrowed his eyes.

"I won't allow you harm another child as long as I–"

"Masure, sir!" A guard quickly entered the chamber, out of breath. "Masure, we've spotted something odd in the distant skies. Sir, it looks like a giant bird carrying someone." The man gave a sly grin, nodding as he stared down at Ace who had suddenly grown frantic.

"Good. Once it gets close enough, fire the nets. Do not let it get away." The guard saluted and ran off the tell the other soldiers the orders. "Well, I guess we'll have a chance to see how easily your friends and brother break."

"Wait! Leave them alone! You can take my damn tattoo, just leave them alone!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phoenix to capture." As he headed out of the chamber, Ace thrashed violently against his restraints.

"You fucking _freak_! You're nothing but a coward, a piece of shit who knows nothing about–" A hand shot out and grasped his neck, a low, deep growl emerging from the furious man.

"You will do _well_ not to call me that, _slave_, or I will not hesitate to murder you alongside your friends." Unchaining the male from the wall, he dragged the handcuffed Ace by his neck shackle to the balcony over the courtyard again, shoving him to kneel on the ground. "You will watch as your friends attempt to get through that gate, only to find themselves caged like rats," he spat. "Now, enjoy the show, Ace."

Okay, so the plan went right out the window the second they left the ship because a certain _someone_ dropped the fucking shell into the ocean. Of course, Marco didn't really think the plan was going to work anyway, but it had been worth a shot. So they went with a different tactic: Drop Luffy off at the front gate to cause havoc while Marco and Thatch snuck in from the back. Or just Marco. They'd see if Mugiwara needed help first with the soldiers. Landing at the gate, Luffy instantly took out the guards surrounding with ease. But then the nets came out and things got a little sticky. "Of course they had to be Seastone nets," Luffy murmured. "They always have to use Seastone. Oi, Thatch, could you stay and give me a hand?" The brunette nodded and turned to the phoenix.

"Good luck sneaking into the back." The bird nodded and took off, flying close to the ocean in hopes of being unseen. Up top, Masure thought he had Marco and Luffy cornered. Little did he know, that's exactly what they wanted him to think. Thatch and Luffy easily took out the guards. They had been a cinch. But as they neared the gate, the young teen stepped on a weak brick and spikes quickly protruded from the ground. Thatch stared worriedly at the spike that had shot of the ground and nearly hit his face. "Well, Marco did say there would be traps."

"We can't let that stop us. Let's go!"

"Wait, you idi–" Luffy triggered another trap, this time it was darts. Luffy dodged them with ease as Thatch was left to avoid the flying objects with trouble. One stuck in his hair and he gave a quite scream. "My hair!" He whispered, taking out the dark and throwing it to the ground. "That's it! Stay right where you are and let _me_ go first!" Luffy stepped to the side to let the fourth commander take the lead, accidentally triggering the next trap: arrows. "Oops," laughed Luffy. "My bad!" Thatch silently cried. Why, oh _why_, was he stuck with the bumbling idiot?

**XxXxX  
****Okay, so there is a reason I added a backstory to Masure, and it's kind of important. But as you can see, he was always a sick, emotionless freak. :P So don't feel sorry for him. Or I keel you. Only difference is he had a family. :P He even tortured small, helpless animals for enjoyment. Lovely, no?**

**Okay, now about that plan Luffy came up with… It stank. LIke, fucking seriously stank. And I had to change it up. And no, that is not a real book, though if it was you can obviously tell how it ends by Thatch's reaction. XD And the note shall be revealed, do not worry Mugiwara fans! For I shall smite thee! Oh… wait, wrong saying. Oh well.**

**I… am disappointed in this chapter ****(like I said, there won't really be any AceLu moments until the chapter after the next one)**, so I'll make it up in the next one. Sorry if you too found it disappointing. I shall smite myself! Why do I keep saying smite! Okay, leave a review and, yes, criticism IS welcomed.

**And yes, I did just say that**


	11. Chapter 11: Repeated History

Abandoned and Lost  
Brother Version  
Chapter Eleven: Repeated History

**XxXxX  
****This is the end of all hope  
****To end all the innocence  
****To be someone like me  
****This life, unforgiven  
****No will to wake for this morn to see another black rose born  
****Deathbed slowly covered with snow  
****Angels, they fell first but I'm still here alone as they are drawing near  
****Wounded is the deer that leaps highest and my wound, it cuts so deep  
****-**_**Nightwish (End of All Hope)  
**_**XxXxX**

Marco had not expected this. He had great reflexes, always quick enough to avoid any oncoming attacks or projectiles. So why hadn't he seen this coming? Or more importantly, how could he have fallen for such a simple trap? He gave a frustrated breath as he hung from the ceiling by seastone chains, looking down at the floor where he had been moments ago. _'It is easy to dodge the spear that comes in front of you but hard to avoid an arrow shot from behind.' _Marco hated the fact that the proverb's meaning spoke true in his case and hoped Thatch and Luffy were having more lucky than he was.

* * *

They were making very little progress, and Masure was glad his plan was working. If you dodge too many traps and enemies, you're bound to eventually grow too tired and slow to dodge anything. And they did start to slow down, much to his amusement. Ace currently wished he was dead. He had dragged his two best friends and his little brother into this mess, and now it seemed like they could possibly die. And it was all because of him. _'If only I hadn't been born. None of this would be happening.'_ He already had the horrifying deaths of two children on his mind, he didn't need the death of three (possibly four if Whitebeard doesn't make it) family members added to that. In truth, he hadn't expected them to show up which made him wonder just what the hell Marco had been thinking.

A soldier's spear nicked Luffy's arm and when blood appeared, it sent Ace over the edge. "What are you doing? Get out of here, Luffy! Go away!" But Luffy paid no attention to his brother's commands. "Dammit Luffy, get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt! I'm not even worth saving!"

"You're my brother! I'll save you even if it kills me!" The shout of his brother made Ace growl in anger and frustration.

"You don't get it," he growled to himself, catching Masure's attention. "Why can't you leave me behind? Why can't you just let me go?" Another trap was activated and Luffy was barely quick enough to dodge it. Thatch was having a hard time too, Ace noticed, with fending off the onslaught of soldiers. "Thatch, get him out of here! That's an order!" Ace rarely pulled the authority card, but when he did, it was for emergency purposes only. The fourth commander ducked under a flying scythe.

"Sorry, Ace, but my orders came from someone higher than you."

Ace seethed at this. "Dammit, Marco," he growled dangerously, "–I thought I told you to keep Luffy _safe_, not bring him into the heart of hell!" The male beside him simply stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"You know, the protective older sibling attitude is gonna get you killed one day."

"I don't care," growled the cuffed male as he glared openly. "I would give my life a million times if it meant keeping Luffy safe. I would rather rot in this hell for eternity rather than let any harm befall him. He's my brother, and I'll protect him with my life until the day I die." Masure only remained silent as his mind traveled back in time time to a certain event.

_The slave traders easily killed his family and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop them. His mother was dead, they probably raped her first. His father was gone, they probably gutted him. And his little siblings had been slaughtered when they attempted to save him from falling into the grasp of these disgusting adults. Yet he still couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. Not even when he looked down and saw his siblings dead and empty eyes stare at him, accusing him of their deaths. Maybe he felt rage, but that was it. But it was not rage at the murder of his family. It was rage that these people thought they would __own__ him like cattle, sell him and use him whenever they felt like it. He struggled against their grip and broke free, running from their grasp with emotionless eyes. He looked at the chaos around him and saw the townsfolk run for their lives, some not fast enough and getting slaughtered by a cutlass or two. He saw two of the bullies that constantly picked on him fall to the ground with swords in their backs. Masure couldn't help but let out a small smile at their pleading cries filled with pain. Up ahead he saw his older sister take down one of the men with a piece of plywood. She looked over at him, relieved to see her younger brother was okay. And, truthfully, he actually felt somewhat relieved and happy too. His sister had that power, the power to make him feel emotions._

_But her look of relief suddenly fell and she ran towards him with worried eyes. Curious to know why she was doing this, he looked back and saw one of the enemies approaching him with a sword in hand. He tripped, falling to the muddy ground hard. He didn't feel fear though, not even when the man raised his sword into the air. "Masure!" The man brought down his sword when he suddenly felt someone throw themselves on top of him. The sword cut through their back and burst through their chest, the end of the sword raking over of his left eye. He hissed in pain and grabbed his eye when he looked up to see who saved him. He was- dare he say- __horrified__ to see it was his older sister. He age a questioning stare and she just gave a weak bloody smile. "I told you I'd always protect you," she whispered to him. The attacker pulled his sword out of his weakened body and she fell to the ground beside him in pain. The attacker then picked up Masure who had quiet tears running down his cheeks, dragging him away from a life never had a chance to like._

_"Sister…"_

"I find it meaningless," he finally spoke, quietly. "To give your life up for someone else is a waste of time. It only delays the inevitable."

* * *

The crew remained quiet, all of them silently frustrated at the current situation. They had woken up to an empty ship; no hyper captain, or quiet phoenix, or freckled brother in sight. All they had found was a note placed near Zoro's swords with their captain's sloppy handwriting.

_'Everyone,_

_Ace is in trouble and I have to go save him. Marco and Thatch are coming with me so don't worry. I may not make it back and if that happens, I'm leaving Zoro in charge. I want you all to know that if I die protecting Ace, I don't want any of you to feel sad. I want you all to continue down the path to achieve your dreams. Zoro, you __will__ become the world's greatest swordsman. Nami, you __will__ make a map of the world. Usopp, you're __already__ a brave warrior of the sea and someday, you __will__ meet Yasopp again. Sanji, I __know__ the All Blue is real and that you'll find it. Chopper, you're great doctor and I truly believe you'll find a miracle cure one day. Robin, don't ever give up on your dream. The world may be against you, but you have __us__ by your side, and __nothing__ will stop you from finding the True History. We'll make sure of that. Franky, I believe you've already accomplished your dream. The Thousand Sunny is an amazing ship that I'm sure will to see countless battles and will overcome many hardships. With you on the ship, I'm positive it will reach the end of the Grand Line._

_Zoro, please take care of everyone and make sure they accomplish their goals. And make sure they have plenty of meat. Because it's good and they don't eat enough of it._

_We're heading towards the island now. It's owned by a man named Masure. __Do Not Come__ if you don't hear from me in three days. That's an order._

_Take care of everyone. See you soon._

_-Luffy'_

At the bottom of the note were the coordinates to the island. Everyone sat in the kitchen, quietly wondering what they should do. They could disobey their captain's orders and go to the island to help him, but Luffy rarely gave orders and when he did they were for good reasons. They could follow his orders, but they didn't feel comfortable leaving their captain for three days. So they remained silent as they thought of different ideas to get around their orders. Usopp fidgeted lightly in his chair. "Anyone got anything?" He was met with silence. Chopper fidgeted too, looking down at his hooves in concern. Robin and Franky sat next to each other on the couch, both lost in their thoughts while Nami stared at the note on the table. Sanji sat at the table with a cigarette in his mouth as he stared at the wall and Zoro was off to the side by himself. none of them knew what to do. The first mate of the crew turned around to voice an opinion when the sound of shouting came into earshot. Rushing to the deck, he was surprised to see as ship so much larger than Sunny that it was suddenly dwarfed. The flag on the ship quickly told the crew that there was no need to panic, that an ally had arrived. They all gave a relieved sigh, simultaneously coming up with same decision in their minds.

* * *

It frustrated Luffy to no end that he had made little progress. He had to get to Ace and he had to get to him _quickly_. The image of Ace's frightened and panicked expression popped in his mind. It killed him to see his brother like that. So afraid. He had always liked believed that Ace was invincible, stronger than anyone else out there. And if this man was the reason for Ace's fears and past torture, Luffy promised he would take Masure down. He couldn't do that though unless he actually got across the damn courtyard first. And all these traps that were constantly being activated only slowed them down! _'Wait… slow?'_

An idea popped into Luffy's mind and he decided to chance it. From the corner of his eyes, Thatch saw the rubber teen begin to steam and silently wondered what the male was up to. He found out a second later when the teen had disappeared from sight. _'So fast! If he keeps that speed up without stopping, he should be able to pass any traps before they even have a chance to trigger.'_ And that's exactly what happened. Luffy made it past all the darts, arrows, scythes, swords, needles, spikes, and nets, and made it up to the balcony to where Ace was.

Only to find Ace was no longer there.

Looking inside the castle, he gave a growl and wasted no time in rushing to find his brother. Thatch dashed towards the balcony too. Entering the castle, he rounded a corner and instantly jumped back. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds before he caught his breath again. In front of him was a large, swinging pendulum. A pendulum that nearly cut him in half. He looked up at his hair and saw an inch of it missing and he gave a huff. "It's always the hair…" His hair had seen its fair share of battles. It survived Ace's fire, Marco's talons/beaks, kitchen disasters, Izo's crazy hair makeovers, Oyaji's halberd, everything. Now it survived a swinging pendulum.

He had the luckiest hair in the world.

* * *

Ace had no idea where he was being taken but he didn't like the look of it. All Masure had said when they left the balcony was, "_Come, pet. I do believe I have a phoenix to visit._" Ace grit his teeth as he was dragged down another hallway. _'You better alive, Marco. Or I swear I'll kill you.'_ Rounding another corner, he spotted his friend chained to the ceiling and felt his stomach drop. If Masure got ahold of Marco… Ace didn't even want to think about it. With a push of a seemingly ordinary brick, Marco fell from the celing and landed roughly on the ground with a _THUD_. Still handcuffed, he quickly got up to his feet to face Masure. Glancing at Ace, he could easily tell what the freckled male's eyes were shouting.

_Run._

Ace was worried sick about Luffy, he didn't need to be worried about another person. As Masure's hand reached out to touch the blond's face, Ace threw his body against his captor's with all his might. "Run!" Marco didn't need to be told twice and ran for it. Sadly, he didn't get very far. Masure shoved Ace off him and grasped the commander's arm tightly, jerking him back into his clutches. He slammed the new prisoner into the wall and Marco's vision seemed to double and fade. He received several punches to his stomach and he sunk to the ground in a coughing fit. "So this is the great commander of the Whitebeard pirates… How pathetic." He raised his fist again to strike the fallen male when Ace appeared next to Masure's side and _bit_ down on the male's arm with all his strength.

"Run!" Marco made his way onto his feet and took off down the hallway again. Ace held onto the arm as long as he could, holding Masure stationary. If Masure ran after Marco now, he'd catch up easily. He may have lacked in strength but Masure sure as hell made it up in speed. He was fast, faster than Ace had expected. He managed to take a chunk out of Masure's arm when a knee came up and hit him in his solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him as he fell to the ground. Marco got away, that's all that mattered. He received several kicks to his stomach as the older male hissed in pain, cradling his bleeding arm.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, _Ace_," he snarled in anger, still kicking the male's chest and back. "All three of them _will_ die by my hand and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

Around every corner there seemed to be more and more death traps. Flying guillotines and swinging pendulums were everywhere and if you made even one wrong move, you were either decapitated or cut in half. Either way, you were dead. Thatch had finally caught up to Luffy and they were both currently dodging pendulum after pendulum, trap door after trap door. The castle was just a maze of corridors and the two easily found themselves lost. Thatch stopped to catch his breath, looking at the intersection and giving a curse. "This is taking too long. For all we know, we could be running in circles. We need a way to leave a trail so we know where we've been." But before anything could be done, Luffy turned to look down a hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Guards. Lots of them."

"How many is 'lots'?" The two pirates looked down the other two corridors to find they were filled with approaching guards too.

"Is three corridors filled with them considered 'lots'?" Thatch quickly nodded and grabbed the teen, turning down the only unoccupied corridor. Turning another corner, they ran into someone. That someone turned out to be–

"Marco!"

Said blond was bleeding from the arms and chest, signs that showed Masure had caught up to him after his escape. If Ace hadn't intervened once again, Marco had no doubt in his mind he'd be Masure's pincushion at the moment. "Thatch, get these handcuffs off me now. Ace and Masure are down a few halls that way and things aren't looking good. Ace is already in bad condition from earlier beatings and I'm pretty sure after this one he won't be walking around for a while." Thatch nodded and took out his picklock tools. Guards surrounded them and Thatch raised his sword.

"Sorry Marco, the handcuffs are gonna have to wait right now." Marco easily took down his enemies with his swift kicks, Thatch cut down anyone who got in his way, and Luffy pummeled everyone in sight. Marco noted that very few guards now remained standing and conscious. After he was out of these cuffs, he, Thatch, and Luffy would easily rescue Ace from that sociopath. Glancing at Thatch, his optimistic thoughts disappeared when he saw Masure silently running towards his friend with a poisoned throwing knife in hand.

Marco didn't think, he reacted. He threw himself in front of Thatch as the knife left Masure's hand. The object dug into his Marco's shoulder and he let out a hiss. But before Thatch or Marco could do anything, Masure was nearly upon them with a sword in hand, ready to spear anyone who stood in his way. But without warning, Luffy jumped in front of them.

The sword was mere seconds away from hitting the teen but Luffy didn't care. He would protect Ace's friends no matter what. They helped his brother come out from the darkness and brought him back into the light. And he was beyond grateful for that. They were good people, anyone could see that, and he refused to let them die. The sword was a second away from being upon Luffy and he let a grin cross his features. If this was the end, he was gonna go down smiling.

"_Luffy!_" Said person looked to the side before he, Thatch, and Marco were shoved to the ground and out of the swords way. Marco and Thatch could only watch in horror as the sword cut through their savior's chest just below his heart. Even Masure seemed both surprised and confused by this. Luffy sat on the ground, stunned at the scene. The sword sticking through his brother's chest shined both silver and red, and Luffy felt his breath hitch.

_"Luffy, you do know you mean the world to me, right?" The small boy looked up with tired, rather confused by his brother's sudden words._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" The older brother just gave a gentle smile and shook his head._

_"Nothing, go back to sleep." Luffy closed his eyes and felt something warm touch the top of his head. Ace had kissed him. The show of affection was something so rare that it made Luffy grin from ear to ear and giggle quietly. "I love you, otouto. I'll always be there to save you."_

"Ace…?" His brother made no reply. "Ace!" He got up to catch his falling brother when the sword of a silent soldier pierced his shoulder and he let out a quiet gasp. Both brothers fell to the ground.

Both of them so quiet.

Both of them unmoving.

**XxXxX  
****I hope that's a little better! Yes, I've edited it. Edit date: 8/15~ (And take my poll please?)**


	12. Authors Note That bears bad news

Okay, so I lent my computer to my cousin a few days ago and he said he'd return in on Tuesday. That's why I haven't updated yet.

However…

I just found out my cousin had a total idiotic moment and did something weird with my computer. So guess what? My computer has a kernel panic now.

Woop de fucking doo.

And that's not the best part. He lives on the other side of the state so we won't be seeing him in a while. On top of _that_, the computer expert they go to to get their computer fix is on vacation until the end of the month. *slams head against brick wall* He's tried starting the computer up and putting my Abandoned and Lost file on a jump-drive, but my story is on a different computer account and the computer will only stay on for 5-10 seconds. I'd continue to write the chapter from where I left off, only I _don't _remember where I stopped. Or what I even wrote. (F!%#$ing memory!) And all the requests everyone sent me are also on that computer, so no requests will be completed.

I probably won't be able to update this at least until the 23rd. I apologize for the long wait, and I shall make a promise now that I will never lend my computer out again unless I have all the documents on a jump-drive. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. You may feel free to despise me, I deserve it. I'm currently working on two other things at the moment that I will be posting, but not until much later. As in 'a month or two' later.

Again, I'm sorry, and I'll make sure to chew my cousin out. Until then, I'll try my absolute best to rewrite the chapter, but I doubt I'll be able to update before the date stated above.

Take care everyone.

_A very sad kitty,  
~roo17_


	13. Chapter 12: For My Family

Abandoned and Lost  
(AceLu Version)  
Chapter Twelve: For My Family

**XxXxX  
Only for you, I would sacrifice  
Only for you, I would give my life  
XxXxX**

Masure stared at the sight before him, both confused and surprised by the sudden act of his pet. In all truth he didn't think Ace even had the strength to run after the last few beatings he had given him. He knew one of the male's legs had been fractured or possibly even broken, several ribs had to be cracked, one lung was bruised, and there was also the factor blood loss. The male should _not_ have been able to get up and run down three corridors at the speed he had ran. But he did, just to save his younger sibling. He sacrificed himself for a family member.

_"I would give my life a million times if it meant keep Luffy safe. I would rather rot in this hell for eternity than let any harm befall him. He's my brother, and I'll protect him with my life until the day I die."_

_'He wasn't lying. It wasn't a bluff.' _Masure couldn't believe it, even as he stared at the scene before him. His head ached and he stumbled backwards, holding his head tightly as memories flooded his mind. Memories he had forced from his mind many years ago, memories he didn't want.

Her gentle smile appeared in his mind's eye. _"Don't worry, I'll always protect you."_

Then her bloody, weak smile haunted him. _"I told you I'd always protect you."_

He fell to the ground on his knees, desperately covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to make the images and voices go away. _"Masure, do you know why older siblings were created? To protect their younger siblings. To protect the ones they love. And I'll always love you, got that?"_

_'Sister...'_

Marco and Thatch wasted no time in running to the siblings' sides. "Thatch, get these handcuffs off me _now!_" The fourth commander did as told and had the item off his brother in less than a minute. Thatch gently pulled the sword out of Luffy's shoulder and pressed down on the wound, quickly checking for the teen's pulse.

"His pulse is weak. We have to get him to a doctor soon." He looked over to Ace, praying for his brother's health. Marco unlocked the cuffs around Ace's wrists and inspected where the sword pierced his brother's chest, giving a curse.

"We can't take it out. If we do, we chance blood leaking into his lung if the sword pierced it. But either way he needs a doctor immediately." The blond went to pick up Ace, but the male's eyes suddenly snapped open and he let out a harsh cough.

"M-Marco?"

"I'm here, Ace. Don't try to talk, we gotta get you to a doctor."

"Luffy. Where's Lu?" Marco went to try and block Luffy from Ace's sight, knowing the commander would panic, but failed to do so in time. Ace's eyes landed on his wounded brother and he instantly crawled over to him to gather him in his arms. He looked over his brother, finally able to see the damage he had gone through in the past few hours. "Luffy! Oh god, open your eyes…"

"Ace, calm down. You shouldn't be moving around in your current state." Thatch quickly spoke, but Ace ignored him. Instead, he gently lay Luffy down and turned towards his master; his eyes full of deep hatred and anger. He found the male crumpled on the ground, his eyes wide with something akin to panic and regret. In a moment of blind furry to protect those he cared for, Ace tightly grabbed the handle of the sword that was currently lodged in his chest and pulled it out, releasing a cry filled with pain and rage. Marco and Thatch were yelling something at him but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart. Right now he had eyes only for Masure. He lunged at the male, shoving the sword through his right shoulder and dug the item into the ground, pinning Masure to the ground.

"_You!_" He snarled hatefully at the male below him who seemed to be lost deep in thought, almost oblivious to what was happening to him. "_This is all your fault!_" He twisted the sword, earning a pained groan. "First you torture all those innocent people, then you kill two innocent children, and then you go after _my family!? _I'll _kill_ you!" He ruthlessly pulled the sword out and held it high above his head, ready to finally end what should have ended a long time ago.

"Sister…," the man whispered distantly, the sword gleaming in the light, "I'm so sorry…" Ace began to bring the sword down, aiming the man's neck. The world around them seemed to move in slow motion, nearly freezing completely as the sword drew closer and closer to its target. The blade was nearly upon Masure's neck now, ready to tear through the muscles and–

"Ace…?"

The sword's tip barely pierced the skin when it stopped completely, and Ace was suddenly brought back from his world of murderous intent by the quiet call. He looked back at Luffy who was finally awake and sitting up in Thatch's arm. "L-Luffy?"

"Ace, you're okay. I'm so hap–" The teen burst into a harsh, wet cough and Ace's eyes narrowed as they returned to the man below him.

"Where is it," he hissed dangerously, earning a confused and dazed expression. "Where's the antidote!" Masure reached into cape pocket quickly, pulling out two small vials containing a light purplish liquid. "And the cure for Oyaji's sickness?" He pulled out another vial, this one holding a clear and rather thick liquid. Ace took the items and stared down at the man with a dark glare and Masure stared back up with regretful expression.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I'm s–" The sword came down again, only this time it came down on the man's other shoulder.

"You deserve to die," Ace whispered in the man's ear, "–but I won't be the one to take your life. I'll leave the Marines to do that for me. They have a rather _unique _way of dealing with people like you." He raised his his hand as if to knock Masure out when he noticed a distant gleam in the man's eyes.

"That's just like you, Ace," the man said, finally coming back to his senses. "Always running off, never fully completing the job. And never thinking things through. No wonder you've been a pathetic slave most of your life. You can't even save your own brother and father from death. You will continue to fail in life. It's your destiny. A repeating history. You cannot escape it. You will fall, and I shall be there when you do. You are a worthless no one, only a pincushion for the world. Pain and suffering will be the only things know. You will die, and no one shall miss you."

"I will die," Ace whispered, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "I know I will die. And if saving my family means I shall only know pain and suffering then so be it. But, if I die," Ace pulled the sword out and raised it above his head. "–then I'm taking you with me to hell."

The sword came down fast and hard onto the man's chest. The sharp blade easily slipped between the ribs and found its intended target, pinning the man to the ground. Masure let out a gasp of pain before giving a harsh, wet cough. Ace found himself out of breath as his vision blurred but gave a dark smirk anyway, pulling the sword out slowly. "I've just cut into your lung. Nothing can save you this time." The male beneath him tried to gasp for air, trying to get anything into lung. He gave several coughs, all filled with blood. He continued to struggle, his eyes wide with panic. Ace stood on shaking legs, the blood from his wounds mixing with Masure's. Finally the man's motions became more sluggish, his eyes becoming blank and unseeing. His relentless tires to breathe ceased and his blood-covered chin came to a stop.

Ace dropped the sword near the unmoving body, placing a hand over the wound on his chest. He fought to catch his breath himself and managed to stagger over to Luffy's side before dropping to his knees. He turned toward Marco and threw one of the vials at him. "Drink that, quickly." The blond nodded and did as told, emptying the vial's contents into his mouth and making a face. The freckled commander looked over at Thatch and noticed the male had no wounds at all before turning back to his paling brother.

"Ace, I… I feel funny…"

"I know, Lu." He grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, kissing it softly. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." Luffy opened his mouth and his brother poured the purple liquid down his throat, leaving a little left in the vial. Luffy gave another cough and made a face.

"It tastes… nasty."

Ace chuckled weakly before giving cough himself, earning a very worried glance from Marco who was treating his own shoulder wound. "I bet it did. It doesn't exactly look tasty."

"What was that stuff, Ace?"

"The antidote to the poison. Every one of Masure's weapons… are tipped with poison." Marco suddenly looked up.

"There's no antidote for you…" Ace shook his head, giving another harsh cough as he fell to the ground, no longer able to keep the strength of sitting up. Luffy weakly sat up, his eyes filled with worry. "Dammit, Ace! Do you even have a little left?"

"Yeah. I saved some so our doctors could make more if possible. Also, here's the…" Ace took a moment to try and catch his breath as he handed his older brother the vial. "Here's the cure for Oyaji."

"Ace…"

"M-Marco. There's a letter… in my bag on Lu's ship. Please… give it to Oyaji, will ya?" The blond gave a quick nod.

Luffy looked down at his brother. The wounds were still bleeding, bruises were appearing, and his body was covered in a thin sweat. "Ace... You're gonna live, right? You have to live!" Yells suddenly came from one of the corridors and when everyone looked up, they noticed it was the other commanders from the Moby Dick. Marco quickly ran over to them, telling them to give Oyaji his cure and to make more of the poison's antidote. Thatch came over too and ordered someone to grab a stretcher asap.

"Lu, I don't know if I'm gonna… make it through this one." Hearing this, Luffy bit his lip, his eyes tearing up.

"Why? Why did you push me out of the way?"

"Because I'm your older brother," Ace whispered, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "I have to protect my family at any cost." He let loose a few more rough coughs and took in a few deep breaths. "Luffy, I want you to know that… you're the most precious thing in my life. And that I'm… so, so glad we became brothers. I'm sorry… for all the pain I caused you." Luffy shook his head and his voice began to crack.

"You don't have to apologize. And stop talking like you're not gonna make it! You're my brother! You're invincible, remember?"

_Ace stood over the giant bear he had just taken down by himself, his arms crossed and a big victorious grin on his face. Below, Luffy marveled at him with admiration and awe. "Sugei! That was awesome, Ace! You're so strong, you're… you're INVINCIBLE!" Ace just chuckled at the compliment and jumped down next to his brother, ruffling his hair._

_"Invincible, eh? I kind of like the sound of that."_

_"One day I'm gonna as strong as you are, Ace! And then we can be invincible together!"_

"I'm awfully tired, Lu," Ace quietly spoke and Luffy seemed to panic at these words.

"No, no! Don't die, Ace! Please! I love you!" And to prove his statement, he smashed his lips onto his brother's. Ace weakly kissed back, bringing up a hand to caress Luffy's cheek. Luffy pulled away, tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you too, Luffy. More than you know..." Luffy went to say something when Marco appeared and pulled him away.

"Ace, if you fall asleep I swear I'll beat the crap out of you," the blond replied, gently picking up Ace's upper half while Thatch grabbed his lower half. "Me and Thatch won't ever forgive you, got that? I might also burn all your things by accident." Ace let out a small, weak chuckle as the two began to carry him back to the ship for medical treatment.

"I'm sure you will, Marco." By now the freckled male's voice was barely over a whisper. "Luffy…" Said male was at his brother's side, tightly squeezing his hand. "I'm so proud of you. I know you'll become king of the pirates… for sure. Just promise me two things…"

"Anything," Luffy spoke, trying hard not to cry as he watched his brother start to fade. "Anything, Ace."

"Promise me… you'll never give up your dream…"

"Okay, I promise."

"And promise that… you'll smile everyday. Always… be happy with time that is given to you…"

"I…" Luffy swallowed hard. "I promise."

"Good. I love you..." The medics finally arrived with the stretcher and Ace was set upon the object, the doctors quickly going to work on him. "See ya later, Lu…" Ace closed his eyes and the doctors started to shout out different types of medical terms. The stretcher was raced down the hall, and Luffy was left to stand there by himself. Down another corridor he heard the calls of a familiar crew. His friends reached him and they started to sprout some things about how worried they were and how he should never do that again. But he wasn't listening. All he could see was his brother's smile and battered body. All he could hear was his brother's voice. All he could feel was his brother's soft lips against his. He turned towards his friends who noticed something was wrong and walked past them, not even giving a single look or word..

"Luffy…?" The teen continued to walk but didn't get very far down the corridor. He collapsed near the wall and Chopper quickly ran to his side, rolling him onto his back to see what damage had been done. What the crew hadn't expected was to see tears run from the corner of their captain's closed eyes. As Chopper began to work on his captain, he and the crew began to worry on whether or not things would turn out alright.

xxx

Marco paced outside Whitebeard's room as he eagerly waited to hear how his father was doing. _'If he dies… What do we do?'_ He didn't want to think about the subject so he pushed it from his mind, running a hand through his hair before punching the wall. "Dammit! If only I had–" The door opened and Marco quickly met the nurse, Lyra. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine as long as he gets a lot of rest," she smiled, and Marco let out a sigh of relief. He thanked her before she left and headed towards the infirmary, hoping for equally good news for his brother. He found Thatch waiting outside the medical room with an equally worried expression. When he saw Marco he quickly stood, his eyes searching for any good news.

"Oyaji's gonna be fine and Strawhat's already recovering perfectly. Any news on Ace?" Thatch shook his head with a sigh.

"I still haven't heard anything yet. He was in pretty bad condition when they got him here." Marco nodded, a feeling of dread coming over him. What if Ace didn't make it? He had to make it through, he just had to. He had a little brother to look after, he couldn't leave that behind! Said brother walked into the room, his chest and arms covered with bandages.

"Ace, how is he?"

"We still don't yet," Marco spoke and Luffy grit his teeth. Thatch didn't like the tension in the air, it made him uncomfortable. A thought crossed his mind. _'Today will either end in tears of joy or tears of pain.'_ A doctor stepped into a room, a solemn look on his face.

_'Either way, tears will be shed.'_

**XxXxX  
So! There it is! Um, hope it was… satisfactory. (Sorry there wasn't as much AceLu as I wanted to put in there... Feel free to kill me for that.) And I apologize for any wrongness in the chapter. I'm not exactly good with toxins and lung wounds. ^_^; And I apologize for taking so long to update! And I apologize for all the apologizes! One more chapters, guys! And I won't say what the outcome is! Though I will say this, I ****_have_**** been in the 'I-need-to-kill-a-character-mood' lately... Oops! Gotta go! Take care~ ;D**


End file.
